The Vicomte's Shadow
by Bergerac
Summary: Sequel to Little Words. A few years after Christine and Erik have been happily married, Raoul once again comes into their lives but it is not just Raoul's troubles that involve the pair but something from Erik's past that comes to haunt his family.
1. Rising Trouble

Author Note: Welcome back fellow readers. I am once again writing after a very very extremely long break. School has been busy and going to Scotland also took up some of my time but now I am back and will be posting some excellent stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, phantom, money and also I have no idea how to play poker and so I apologize if I do anything wrong pertaining to that game. Enjoy!

**Setting: This is set 5 years into the future of Little Words, my other story. If you didn't read Little Words and don't want to it is ok a little catch up for everyone. In Little Words: Erik and Christine have a little time to wait before Raoul comes to save Christine. It is where Christine realizes that she loves Erik and they escape before Raoul arrives (she knows that if Raoul showed up she wouldn't have the courage to stay with Erik) they end up on the outskirts of a town, next to a run down Church. Fluffy good times ensue till Raoul shows up. Christine doesn't want to go with him, Raoul shoots Erik and drags Christine away. After a while he realizes she doesn't love him, she leaves making it back to Erik who is alive and they live happily ever after………for now. And now on to the sequel to Little Words.**

_Rising Trouble_

Raoul looked around the smoke infested room; he wasn't in the best of company. It seemed that the toothless smiles, which resembled scowls, were ready to pounce at the slightest wrong move. Raoul knew that he was over his head, swimming in deep waters with no hope of salvation. He looked down at his cards frustrated to find that once again he did not have a winning hand. It had been some months now since he had any amount of luck at all. The man sitting next to him upped the bet, and then waited to see what decision Raoul would make. Raoul knew he wasn't going to win but he really had nothing left to lose. Matching the bet Raoul knew his time was up. Once everyone revealed their hand Raoul felt his heart sink. He lost.

"Looks ter me ye lost again Chagny," the portly man sneered, taking the winnings from the center of the table. Raoul only nodded before donning his hat and walking to the door to escape the intoxicating atmosphere. He had hoped that this would be his night. The night he won it all back, but it seemed he had sunk further down into his already empty pocket.

He was becoming desperate for money, but was unable to find it any where. The banks had begun to turn him down. His friends had long ago stopped lending him money. He thought that his luck would turn and then he would be able to pay back, not only his friends but the more dangerous people he acquired money from and now his debts were being called in from those less than reputable men that he had to borrow from. He couldn't get the money from anyone else to pay his debt and time was running out. Raoul doubted highly that McClendon would once again give him an extension.

Raoul arrived at the small inn he had been staying at and stepped inside. He waved at some men he knew sitting in the dining area before heading to his room. He had been living here for three months because his house had been repossessed by the bank.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, and placed his head between his hands and sighed. How had he fallen so far? He had become addicted to gambling and lost everything. Raoul remembered why he started. He wanted to find something to do that would take his mind off of Christine. He had been restless for weeks after she had left. He often wondered if she had found Erik. If so was she happy? Did she think of him as much as he did her? These questions tormented him till he began to drink constantly. He could never drown his sorrows or feeling sorry for himself. Soon the bottle wasn't enough and he began to bet and gamble away his money. Years later he had lost it all. His thoughts weren't so centered on his lost love but now his lost money.

"What have I become?" He said close to tears.

-o-

Christine opened her eyes slowly and looked around the quiet room. She had fallen asleep while reading by the fire. Hearing the distant sound of a dog barking she realized it was that which woke her up. Getting up from the chair she could feel her joints stiffen. She knew that she would be sore later on from being in the same position for so long. The barking began to get closer along with high pitched squeals and giggles. Christine looked out the front window and her eyes met with a rather comical and endearing picture.

She could see her husband's strong form coming out from the wooded path, and upon his left shoulder he carried a small child with both her feet dangling off to one side. Her tiny hand was engulfed by Erik's big one, while her other hand grabbed the side of his head. Christine had to laugh to herself at the sight that they created. Erik's hair had become all muddled up and his mask was skewed. He was trying desperately to keep his daughter upon his shoulder, which was proving most difficult for she kept moving around trying to follow the dog. Their hound dog was running to and fro beneath his feet barking up at the giggling girl. Christine was surprised that they made it this far with no accidents since half of his vision was blocked too.

"It looks like the three of you are having lots of fun," Christine said coming out to stand on the porch. Erik laughed before swinging his daughter down from his shoulder. Once Amanda's feet hit the ground she rushed to her mother and buried her face in her skirts.

"I missed you Mommy," the little face beamed.

"You missed me? But darling you were only gone for a couple of hours."

"I know," she grinned taking her mother's finger.

"What did Papa and you do?" Christine asked. Amanda looked over at her father and winked at him. Erik chuckled.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing huh?" Christine glanced at her husband, raising her eyebrow in suspicion. Erik had straightened his mask and came to stand by them both.

"It is true Christine," he added innocently before kissing her on the cheek. "Amanda and I just played with Chance. Didn't we?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, her brown curls bobbing. "Mommy, I think that Chance is thirsty. Can I go and get him some water?"

"Of course," Christine answered. Amanda dashed off to fill up the bowl with water. Erik smiled at his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. Christine snuggled into his chest.

"You are a horrible influence on our daughter Erik,"

"Really and why would you say that Christine?" He asked, trying to sound confused.

"Look at her, already lying to me. I saw the look you two were giving each other. You are keeping something from me and I am going to find out what it is."

"Keeping something from you? Christine what is this nonsense that you are talking about?" he continued innocently "We did exactly what we said we were doing."

"Oh, I don't doubt that you two were doing what you said. All am I saying is that you were doing something else too, and I inten-" Erik kissed her, preventing her from speaking more.

"And what were you saying?" He whispered. Christine laughed slapping him playfully on the shoulder. She removed his mask and brought his lips back to hers.

"Mommy! Mommy looks what I found," Amanda came rushing towards the previously occupied couple. Christine looked down to see what her daughter was carrying, a turtle.

"Can I keep it?"

"Amanda, what have I said about animals entering my house?"

"But it is not an animal it is a turtle."

"Alright new rule, no turtles are allowed in the house."

"That is not fair!" Amanda pouted, "Papa tell Mommy that it is not fair."

Erik straightened up and saluted his daughter in the most formal manner before turning to Christine.

"Mommy that is not fair," he imitated his daughters small voice.

"Papa!" Amanda huffed.

"Amanda!" Erik replied back with the same tone.

"Oh you two stop it," Christine rolled her eyes, smiling. "Put the turtle back Amanda."

"But...Mommy."

"Your Mother is right Amanda," Erik said being serious now "but of course if you really want to keep the turtle then you will have to get rid of Chance." Amanda's eyes widened. Without another word she rushed back to the trees and set the turtle down. After she had done that she hurried back to where Chance was lapping up the fresh water and wrapped her arms around him.

"I will never, never ever get rid of you." She said seriously snuggling her face in his fur. Erik smiled and grabbed her little form from behind and whirled her in the air. She squealed in delight.

"Come on you." He said " Let's go and make dinner."

"Yippee," She cried. Christine laughed, following them inside.


	2. Spiraling Downward

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews, for this story and for Little Words. I am happy to see some new faces as well. I have a few chapters written and I will try to update at least once a week. I think this way you won't have to wait forever for a review and I won't get swamped by work and stuff. Well onward!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a few dollars in my wallet. **

_Spiraling Downward_

The man had been standing there all day, waiting. Occasionally he would shift his position or turn a page on the newspaper he was holding. He didn't move when the basket weaver across the street got into a verbal argument with the baker. Nor did he flinch when a wagon full of vegetables overturned due to some frightened horses. He didn't even offer his help to the old woman who was trying to walk her dog and carry some bags that were clearly too large for her. Nothing could move this man from his spot except for one thing. The thing he had been waiting for, a person, now emerged from the inn adjacent to his solitary position.

Raoul didn't know how but he sensed that he was being watched. The prey always knew that the hunter was near but it never knew when or where it would strike. Raoul walked carefully up the street, eyes darting to and fro to anyone who looked remotely suspicious.

The sun was beginning to set and the commotion of the day was just starting to die down. The streets were clearing. People hurried past, anxious to get home. Raoul increased his speed subconsciously, wanting to get off the streets as quickly as possible. Every so often he would glance behind but find nothing. Still that nagging feeling of being followed was present.

After a few minutes of walking Raoul came to his destination and let out a sigh of relief. As he reached for the door a pair of strong hands grabbed him and pulled him into an empty ally. Before he could see his attacker Raoul received a swift blow to the head. He felt the sharp pain of the butt of the revolver before his world went black.

-o-

Amanda sat on the steps of the old abandoned church listening to the music her parents were creating inside. Her father played as her mother sang. Amanda always loved it when they performed together. She could sit and listen to them for hours. Sometimes she did just that.

Her mother would occasionally tell her the bedtime story of the Angel of Music. Amanda would learn about her grandfather. She would listen, enraptured as her mother described her first meeting with the Angel of Music. The end was one of her favorite parts. It was when they got married and had a beautiful girl.

The very favorite part of the tale was when her father would sing to her. That was one of the only times that he would sing. It was usually her mother that did the singing. Amanda didn't know why. She thought her father's voice was angelic. It was entrancing to listen to him sing. Just like his playing. A spell was being cast when he would play or sing.

When they sang together the music became complete, perfect. That had only happened twice in her lifetime. Usually her father would play and her mother would sing.

Amanda hoped one day to be as good as at least one of her parents in the music area. She could never sit long enough to learn anything. When it came to music her father wasn't the most patient, which was another reason why Amanda loved to listen not to learn. Her mother kept him in check whenever his temper got the better of him.

The music stopped from within. Amanda crept closer to the doorway and peaked inside. She couldn't see her father because he was behind the organ. Her mother stood beside the organ, sheet music in her hand. She was facing the door giving Amanda the perfect view of her face.

"Christine the note is A flat not sharp!" Her father's voice floated through the chapel, rising in pitch slightly.

"Well it wasn't yesterday," she said meeting his pitch.

"I changed it," He stated, like it was something she was suppose to know already.

Her mother rolled her eyes. Amanda stifled a laugh. Soon the music started again. Amanda smiled watching her mother sing. Her face radiated with joy as she let her spirit become one with the music. Relaxing once again Amanda thought it was going well till the music stopped abruptly.

"A Flat! A Flat, Christine!"

"I am sorry" she said turning more fully toward the organ. "I can't change immediately for you. I practiced for hours yesterday as a sharp and now you expect me to suddenly change! You are expecting the impossible."

"Perhaps you are not trying."

"I am not going to sing when you are like this!" the sheet music was thrown to the floor.

"Christine!" his voice warned.

"Do NOT take that tone with me," she said pointing a finger in his direction. She then whirled around and headed toward the door.

"We are not finished!" her father called after her.

"Ohh yes we are!"

Amanda stood up as her mother came storming past. Amanda could see that she was very upset and decided not to call out to her. After a short while her father began to play hard on the organ, the music was angry and it frightened her. She didn't like it when her father was upset.

His music always portrayed his emotion. That was one talent that Amanda did possess without practicing, feeling the music just as her father could. She could almost read his very thoughts. It scared her. She didn't want to feel what her father was feeling. Running down the steps she hurried home wanting to escape the haunting music.

Christine found her later underneath her bed sobbing.

"Darling, what happened?" Christine asked crouching beside the bed. She held out her arms to coax her daughter from under the bed. Amanda looked up and crawled out from underneath the bed into her mother's outstretched arms.

"There, there." She soothed, "I am here." Christine rocked her daughter back and forth for a time till the sobbing ceased.

"Why does Papa get so angry?" she asked quietly.

Christine sighed, realizing what the problem had been. "He just feels things a lot deeper than most people. Like you."

Amanda looked up into her mother's eyes. "But I don't get angry."

Christine smiled, "Yes, well you have lots of love. When your father was younger he didn't get all the love that you get."

"So that makes him angry?" Amanda was still puzzled not seeing the connection.

"He just learned to solve problems with anger and not love because that was shown to him."

"People don't like Papa?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Christine forced a small smile. She wanted to protect her daughter's little world from reality but knew that she couldn't forever. "No darling. Many people don't understand your father nor will they take the time to understand him."

Amanda wiped the remainder of her tears from her eyes. "It is because of his face." She said. It was a statement and not a question.

"That is right." Christine whispered. She hugged her daughter tighter. At least she understood a little bit.

"People are stupid," Amanda said bitterly.

"I agree little one. But we can't let anger rule our emotions. We have to be better than them."

"Papa needs to work on his anger then." she continued, "He is not setting a good example."

"You are right." Christine laughed, "But it is hard for him. He is doing much better."

Amanda rolled her eyes. She didn't see how this was better than before.

"Would you like me to read you a story?" Christine asked, trying to lighten the mood. Amanda squealed in response and headed for her room to find the perfect story.

-o-

Raoul woke up to a pounding headache and tied hands. Looking around the dimly lit room he slowly began to remember what happened before his world went black. He vaguely recalled being pulled into the alley before he was hit on the head, which would explain the pain he was in now.

"Well, well looks like Chagny has finally awoken." Raoul looked around trying to locate the smug voice.

"I really appreciate you coming to meet me Chagny," the voice continued, "especially on such short notice," This last statement brought on a ripple of laughter through out the room.

"Show yourself!" Raoul cried to the dark.

"I am hurt Chagny that you don't recognize my voice." A man moved from the shadow toward Raoul. Raoul almost cried out in shocked horror at who the person was. Of course he suspected who it might have been and that this moment would have come. Still he had just hoped it was later rather than sooner.

"Did you think that I wouldn't call in your debts?" McClendon sneered. "The time has come, Chagny but I have heard that you have been unable to collect the allotted amount that you owe."

"Look McClendon I just need more time," he pleaded.

"I am not a patient man Chagny. You already had an extension. I am being generous only because of your high standing but now your life is mine."

"Please, I will do anything" Raoul begged desperately, hoping against hope.

"Two weeks Chagny, I give you two weeks. At the end of those two weeks I will begin to take everything that belongs to me. Is that understood?"

"But that is not enough time!"

"That is all I am willing to give. And don't you try to run away Raoul or you will be very sorry," McClendon slowly backed away into the shadows motioning to his men. "I'm not a man to be toyed with. I get my revenge on all those who've wronged me."

Once he was gone Raoul was left with three vicious looking men. Raoul felt very sick.

**REVIEW TIME! Please review and tell me what you think… Raoul is in trouble and Erik is being stubborn.**


	3. Note of Misgiving

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are great. Since posting this story I have gotten a lot more hits for Little Words, a lot more than I was expecting.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but I am temporarily borrowing them for my story. I hope you don't mind.**

_Notes of Misgivings_

Christine lay in bed looking at the ceiling. She had put Amanda to bed a couple of hours ago. She knew that Erik would return late but she didn't expect him this late. She realized this whole argument was ridiculous. However, she also knew that her husband was very stubborn and there was no way that Christine was going to apologize to him. It didn't change the fact that she wanted him beside her. She couldn't go to sleep without him there. It was a habit she was beginning to loath.

She heard the front door open. She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. Not wanting to give him the pleasure that she was waiting for him.

Erik walked into the darkened room and saw his wife lying in bed, her back towards him. He knew that she wasn't asleep. For like him she couldn't sleep without him, especially when they had an argument. Whoever was in bed first would wait till the other cooled down to join them. This time it was Erik who had to cool down. Sitting on the edge of the bed Erik debated whether he should speak or just go along with the farce that Christine was asleep. He sighed and knew that if he did that then Christine would not speak to him in the morning as well.

"Christine," he began, swallowing his pride, "I guess I was a little harsh earlier." Christine let out a bitter laugh. "Alright I was being ridiculous." Erik admitted grudgingly, "Please forgive me darling."

Christine nodded her head and turned to face her husband. He smiled down at her, glad that their fight was over. He leaned down and gave her a loving kiss. "I think you scared your daughter as well." Christine added stroking her husband's deformed face.

"How is she?"

"Alright for now but you shouldn't get so mad Erik."

"I know. I will buy her something tomorrow."

"Erik," Christine's voice took on a lecturing tone, "you can't spoil her to make everything right, it doesn't work that way."

"Well it helps," He smiled as Christine laughed softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Christine whispered bringing his lips to hers once more.

-o-

The next day Erik took Amanda to the town to cheer her up. Of course once she saw her parents had forgiven each other she was happy but knew that if she pretended to be sad for a little while longer then her father would get her a present; he always did.

With both of them gone Christine decided to dedicate her morning for writing to Meg. She hadn't written to her in a while and was afraid that they were losing touch with one another. Halfway through the morning Christine heard a noise outside and went to the front door. She was surprised to see a strange man getting off a horse; she had expected to see Erik and Amanda.

"I have a telegram for you Madame," the stranger said handing Christine a letter. Christine thanked the man and returned inside. She didn't recognize the address and was curious and afraid of whom it might be from. She and Erik had been living in this house since after the opera house but they both knew that they mustn't ever be found which is why they decided to only let Madame Giry and Meg know their location. Some people in the village knew that Erik wore a mask but they were kind.

Opening the letter she looked at the signature, "Raoul" she whispered in surprise. Looking out the window she pondered on whether she should read it or not. She wondered what Erik would think, what he would do. She would just tell him, she decided better that then having him find out on his own. Then he would really be upset.

_Dearest Christine,_

_I write you this letter to ask for your forgiveness. I am sorry that I have been such a dolt in the past. I hope this letter finds you well and that he is taking care of you. I am not sure if this letter will even get to you, since I do not know if you have left your previous location. I hope that this letter does not give you distress. I am only writing to apologize for my misconduct in the past and I hope that you may be able to forgive me. I am not sure when I will be able to see you again. I have come into some debt and must pay for my foolishness. I will just add that you will always be my Little Lottie and will always have a place in my heart._

_Forever Yours,_

_Raoul De Chagny_

Christine placed the letter on the table and looked out the window. What could be the meaning of this letter? She had no idea. It had been several years since she had even heard from him, so it was strange to get a letter from him now. And what was he talking about, coming into some debt. She wondered if he was in trouble and needed some help. Of course if he needed some money she was certain that she could persuade Erik to loan her old friend some money.

Christine stood up, determined to write Raoul back. She got some paper and began her note.

_My dear friend,_

_I am alarmed and happy to have received your letter. However, I do wonder at the contents of it. I wonder if you need_

Christine looked up thinking she heard some horses. "This must be Erik at last." She got up from her writing table and went to the door. Her smile froze on her face when she saw three unruly looking men get off their horses. "Who are you?" Christine tried to sound confident but her voice was shaking.

The men laughed and stepped up to the door. Christine back up inside, looking for a weapon of some sort.

"Well, lookie here ain't you a beauty." One of the men reached for Christine's face, to stroke her cheek. She backed into the wall, feeling the wall for anything to use against them.

"McClendon, over here," the other two men picked up Raoul's letter and read it. The third man kept his eyes on Christine, scanning her body hungrily.

"Well, well, well, this is our lucky day boys. It seems that this fair maiden is indeed Raoul's long lost love." McClendon said. He walked over to Christine and gave a good look over. "Christine is it?"

"My husband will be home any minute now," Christine said.

"Oh really? Then we need to hurry. You see Christine your friend owes me some money. I don't think I will be seeing any of it as he is broke. But not all payments need to come in cash. You are a hard woman to track. I have been searching for this hide out for sometime." He said smirking.

"Please n-n-o!" Christine held up her hands in defense but was soon over powered by the three men. She screamed and kicked hoping that Erik was somewhere nearby.

"Hold er still!" One said.

"Jest hit er." Another said pulling out his gun. He hit Christine hard on the head causing her to go limp instantly.

"Excellent work boys. Now load her up onto the horses before he returns."

**And with that we are back into lots of action, suspense and evil men.**

**Now review please. I love giving you little cliff hangers : ). **


	4. Abducted

**Author's Note: Wow, ok soo sorry that it has taken me forever to update. I do have a good excuse. First my computer got a virus for about a week. Then I had no internet. Then finals came. So now I am back and ready to have frequent updates. And don't worry there is a reason that Christine was kidnapped, not just for money mind you. Just hold in there and everything will work out.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any part of the Phantom of the Opera, just the characters that I have made for this story.**

Abducted!

Erik held the reins of his horse, his daughter on top of the horse with Chance running at his feet. He walked slowly down the path, enjoying the beautiful day.

"Papa, look at me!" Amanda said. Erik turned around and watched as his daughter demonstrated to him that she could ride with no hands.

"You are very talented Amanda. But be careful you don't fall off."

"I am always careful papa." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, of course, I am sorry." Erik placed his hand over his heart and gave her his best pout look. "Please forgive me?"

She giggled placing one finger on her chin, thinking. "I don't know. . ."

"What?" Erik said pretending to be hurt. "You don't love me?"

"I do, I do!" Amanda laughed again. "I will forgive you." Erik smiled at his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think Mother has made us something good for lunch? I am starving." Erik said rubbing his tummy. Chance barked twice.

"Chance is hungry too, Papa," Amanda said pointing to her dog.

"Yes, I don't blame him."

They soon came to the cottage. Erik helped his daughter down. She immediately ran to get Chance some food. Erik tied the horse up and went inside. He looked around the room and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Christine?" Erik called. He looked around the room but found nothing out of place. He searched the rooms but found Christine no where. He thought that perhaps she went to the church. He then saw the open letter sitting on her writing table. He picked it up, getting angrier with each line. Raoul.

Erik then noticed that Christine had started to respond to him. It was strange that she didn't even finish her sentence.

Erik felt his stomach drop and felt suddenly very sick. Perhaps Raoul had come back and stolen her again? But the letter didn't seem to hint to anything of that sort. Erik went outside and headed toward the church.

"Papa, where are you going?" Erik didn't answer her but picked her up in his arms. Amanda looked at her father's worried face and knew that something wasn't right. She buried her face into his chest for comfort.

Once at the church Erik called for Christine but the air was still. He started to panic. He went through all the scenarios he could think of. All of them led back to Raoul. It seemed he would be going to Paris. They rushed back home.

"Pack some of your things Amanda. We are going on a trip."

Amanda looked around the room then back at her father. "But where is Mama?"

Erik glanced at his daughter. "She is going to meet us there." He pulled out some bags and started shoving clothes inside. "We are going to Madame Giry's house. Won't that be fun?"

Normally Amanda would cheer but right now she just felt like crying. "I want Mama!" Amanda sniffed, feeling the first of her tears fall down her cheeks as her father put clothes in the bags.

"She is meeting us there Amanda, now get your stuff."

"I WANT MAMA!" Amanda started to sob. Erik shifted uncomfortable for a second; he was never good with tears.

"You can't have her!" Erik said angrily. Amanda cried more. Erik sighed. He gathered Amanda in his arms and began to stroke her hair, trying to remember how Christine calmed their child. "Shhh, it is ok Amanda. Don't worry I will get Mama. I will take care of everything."

"P-pro-m-mise?" Amanda said between sobs.

"I promise." Amanda nodded her head and wiped her tears. She still cried but felt a little better. They gather a few belongings and packed the horse. Erik grabbed the two letters and stuffed them into his pocket. Chance followed with his tail between his legs, he too knew something was wrong.

"Please be ok Christine," he whispered, his voice choking slightly.

-o-

Raoul dropped his coat onto the decaying wooden chair. He rubbed his ribs. It hurt every time he breathed or bent over. McClendon's men didn't hold back when they were 'teaching Raoul a lesson'. He saw a letter sitting on his bed side table. Curious, he picked up the note and ripped it open. What he read shocked and sickened him.

_Monsieur Vicomte,_

_I have grown impatient and decided that I will be extracting your payment another way. I regret to inform you that we have in custody a lady, Christine Daae. At least that is what she was previously known as. She is apparently married now, how sad for you. I am holding her for a short while.. No one crosses me and gets away with it. I dare you to come and get her. _

_McClendon_

Raoul sat down on his bed, one hand over his gaping mouth. They had Christine! How? And why? He had no clue what to do. They must have thought that Raoul still loved Christine from so long ago and planned on doing something horrible with her.

Of course one part of him would always love her. She had been everything to him. Now things had changed. He still cared for her a great deal but let her go. He realized that it wouldn't help mourning over her but only cause him pain. She was happy and so he would let her be. He just wished he hadn't fallen so far before letting her go.

He wondered what Erik thought of all this. Surely he wouldn't have allowed Christine to be taken.

As if on queue someone knocked on his door. He got up from the bed slowly, grunting in pain. Raoul had barely opened the door when it was swung back forcefully. He was thrown against the wall. Raoul gasped, the wind was knocked right out of him.

"Where is SHE?" Raoul felt thin cold hands circle his throat and he found himself looking into the eyes of his past enemy, Erik. "I said where is SHE?" Erik's voice was mostly a growl, a very menacing growl.

"Too tight, "Raoul managed to squeak. He tried tugging on Erik's firm grip but failed to make any change. Raoul felt his ribs burning. "Please."

Erik narrowed his eyes and slowly let go of his neck. "You better explain yourself quickly Chagny." Raoul fell to the floor rubbing his neck. "I found this letter in my home. With it was my wife's reply or the start of one but no Christine." Erik threw the two letters at his feet and folded his arms to wait.

Raoul knew at once that this was the letter that he had written to Christine. He had thought that he was going to his funeral when he couldn't produce the money so he wanted to apologize one last time for everything he had done.

"I am not a patient man Chagny!" Erik said in a warning tone.

"I. . .I don't know where to start."

"Why not at the part why my wife is missing." he hissed.

Raoul nodded and got up from his position on the floor. He winced. Getting up from the floor hurt far worse than anything else. Halfway up Erik grabbed his arm and propelled him upwards. Raoul didn't know if that helped any or made his pain worse. He picked up the discarded letter on the bed and passed it to Erik. Erik read it quickly, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"If killing you right now helped in the slightest then I wouldn't hesitate." Erik looked at the letter again. "And if you hadn't already been used as a punching bag then I would have a turn."

"Your generosity is duly noted."

Erik grunted. "Alright, this McClendon has crossed the wrong man. We will accept his challenge."

"His challenge?" Raoul didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, his challenge. Are you daft? He is clearly challenging you to come and try to get Christine." Erik looked Raoul up and down frowning. "Insane men like McClendon like to test the courage of other men. Obviously he thinks too highly of you."

Raoul ignored the slight. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"First, we will go back to Madame Giry's house."

Raoul raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Can't come up with a plan yourself?"

"Watch yourself Changy," Erik said dangerously. "You are already really close to me just killing you right now."

"Wouldn't that be going against your promise to Christine?" Raoul smiled smugly.

"Promise?" Erik smiled evilly, "I never made any promise that I would ever stop killing. It was just assumed."

Raoul felt the blood draining from his face. "Um, so are we going to go to Madame Giry's house right now?" 

"Suddenly anxious to get away from me Changy?" Erik laughed and opened the door.

.

Raoul hesitated for only a second. Erik grabbed Raoul's collar and threw him out of the doorway. He snatched Raoul's coat from the chair on the way out and slammed the door. Raoul really needed to meet more people who weren't deranged madmen

**REVIEW! Yay I am done with one more chapter and now you can send me an update. I will try to have another update ASAP. I have some chapters written but there are so scattered so I might have to fill the gaps. But I will not be as long as last time. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. **


	5. Bedelia

**Author's Note: Sorry once again. I meant to have this chapter up a long time ago but I kept messing with it and changing it but I think I finally have it how I want it.**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except the characters which were not originally in Phantom of the Opera. Any mistakes are my own and I apologize.**

_Bedelia_

Christine lifted her head from her straw pillow when she heard the door opening. She had awoken in an empty room. She hadn't received any food or visitors in what seemed like a very long time.

Christine didn't even know where they had taken her. She was so confused and worried. She wondered what Erik was doing right now and if he was trying to figure out what happened to her. She didn't even understand it all.

A pale young girl entered the room timidly. She blushed slightly when she saw Christine looking at her. She carried a small tray of food with a candle set on one side. It was the only light in the room and allowed Christine to examine her visitor more closely.

The woman's clothes were stained and her hair was very stringy. She brought the plate over to Christine setting it down on the floor, hands shaking. She stood up to leave but Christine grabbed her hand before she could get up.

"Please, help me." Christine whispered.

"I can't. Corbin, he . . . I just can't," the girl said in a quiet shaky voice. She turned her head away from Christine and refused to look at her.

Christine frowned. This girl looked young, "Are you here as a prisoner too?"

She shook her head slowly and whispered. "No, but sometimes I wish I were." She looked at Christine.

"What is your name?" She let go of her arm. "I am Christine."

She paused and looked around the cold dark room. "Bedelia."

"It is a beautiful name, Bedelia." Christine tucked her legs underneath her. "Bedelia, why am I here?"

Bedelia shook her head and stood up. "Please wait!" Christine cried. "Don't leave me alone in the darkness."

"I cannot stay long, Corbin just asked me to deliver your food." She bowed her head. "He is not a total monster," she whispered the last part.

"Is he your husband?"

"No," she shook her head, "he is my brother."

"What does he want with me?"

"What does he want with anyone he brings here? I never really know." She tucked a hair behind her ear. "But they usually never leave."

Christine bit her lip. "Where is here?"

"Just a room. A room that used to be beautiful."

Christine looked around her cell and seriously doubted that. There were no windows just stone walls. The only opening she could see was the wooden door that Bedelia had come from. Other than the straw that made up her bed there was nothing else in the room.

"I must go now," Bedelia said. "I will be back later for your plate. It is not poisoned."

"Thank you for the light."

Bedelia nodded and hurried from the room. Christine was indeed grateful for the candle she had left. Without it she would have been in total darkness. Christine studied the food carefully, wondering if she should eat it. What Bedelia had said made Christine a little wary it. Her stomach growled and she decided that it was a risk she was willing to take.

-o-

Bedelia climbed the stairs slowly thinking about the beautiful woman her brother had brought. She looked extremely familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen her or when. She reached the main floor and headed to her brother's office.

She tried not to look at the walls, they were depressing. Their burnt and crumbling shapes always brought a lump to her throat. She remembered when this place was beautiful. Full of people and gold sculptures. People laughing and enjoying the night air. This place was her dream.

When she was younger she had dreams of coming to dance at the opera house. Her father always laughed and told her to keep dreaming. Which is exactly the only thing she could do now was dream.

Bedelia knocked on the door timidly. She heard her brother's stern voice telling her to enter. Bedelia opened the door and shut it quietly. She heaved a sigh of relief when she noticed her brother was alone and relaxed. She hated his men.

"Well? How is she?" McClendon asked impatiently. He looked up at Bedelia, eyebrows raised.

"Scared, confused and lonely."

"I didn't need an analysis of her emotions!" he shouted slamming his fist onto the table. Bedelia jumped. "Is she sick?"

"N-no." Bedelia bowed her head to hide the tears creeping into her eyes. McClendon grunted and looked back at the papers on his desk. Bedelia stood there shuffling her feet and fidgeting with her dress.

"Was there something else?" he hissed. Bedelia wasn't certain if she should ask him.

"Who is she?"

McClendon laughed. "Have you not recognized her, my dear Lia?" Bedelia shook her head feeling stupid. "Well then I will just have to tell you. Her name is Christine Daae, or was. She is married now. Sound familiar?"

Bedelia's eyes widened and her head snapped up. Her brother was laughing softly returning to his papers. Of course, Christine Daae. Before the opera house was destroyed Christine was the new rising star. Bedelia loved to hear her sing. "But why is she here Corbin?"

McClendon looked up from his work and Bedelia shrank a little wishing she hadn't asked that question. "Her ex-lover owes me money. Now leave."

"But- she was engaged to the Vicomte. Surely he can pay the debt and-"

"That is who owes me money!" McClendon's eyes narrowed as his patience thinned. "Now leave!"

Bedelia swallowed the lump in her throat and practically ran out of the room. She stood by the door, a thousand thoughts running through her head. Christine Daae was here, in the opera house. It didn't make sense. Usually her brother only took people for revenge. When someone didn't pay he would just kill them. It just didn't add up. There was another reason why Christine was here.

She thought about Christine and Raoul. She remembered hearing her parents talking about them. Since Christine had been Bedelia's idol she always perked up when someone mentioned Christine's name. Which at that time was a lot.

People were always whispering and gossiping about the scandal surrounding the new opera star. Some said that she was sleeping with the Vicomte to further her career. Other said that she was engaged to Raoul but cheating on him with another man.

Bedelia didn't want to believe any of the rumors. She had seen Christine and Raoul together once and knew then that Raoul loved her. But now that she thought of it, Christine didn't look happy next to Raoul. She looked nervous, always glancing around.

Bedelia heard her brother's men approaching. She ran from her position and hid in the first available room. She crouched behind a dresser and prayed that they didn't see her run away.

**Reviews at this time would be much appreciated!**


	6. Who is Worse, Erik or Madame Giry?

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews ****. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except the ones I make up myself, duh.**

_Who is Worse, Erik or Madame Giry?_

"Will you tell me another story Meg?" Amanda asked. Meg smiled at the little girl and shook her head. "Please?" Amanda gave her best pout and Meg laughed.

"Alright, I bet you are a handful for your Mother and Father."

"My mommy sometimes says I am a handful."

Meg smiled and tried to think of another story to tell the girl. She was surprised when Erik showed up on their doorstep. It still felt weird to actually refer to him as Erik. He had always been the phantom. She still couldn't get over the fact that her best friend married the phantom and now they had a cute, adorable little girl.

"Do you think my papa has found mommy yet?"

"I don't know. I am sure he is trying really hard." As if on cue someone knocked on the door. Meg could hear some male voices and her mother's voice. Amanda quickly jumped out of bed once she recognized her father's voice.

"Papa!" she squealed and ran from the room. She leaped into her father's outstretched arms. "Did you find mommy yet?"

"Not yet." Erik kissed her on the cheek. "But we are close."

Madame Giry smiled, "You might want to close your mouth Monsieur Vicomte, it is very unbecoming," she said and took a seat at the table.

Raoul closed his mouth but continued to stare at the little girl in Erik's arms. Christine had a child, with him! It was like looking at a mini-Christine except for the eyes. She had gotten her eyes from her father. Those same eyes that Raoul had come to fear.

"Why are you not in bed?" Erik gave Amanda a stern look, pretending to be mad at her.

"I am sorry." Meg said standing in the bedroom doorway. "It is my fault. She pleaded for more stories and I just couldn't refuse."

Erik nodded and headed back to the bedroom. Meg joined her mother at the table and the two sat there in silence for a moment.

"You may join us if you wish Monsieur. But if you prefer standing, then by all means stand." Raoul hesitated momentarily before taking Madame Giry up on her offer.

A few moments of silence past. Erik's low voice could be heard in the other room and Meg began to trace the grooves on the table. Raoul cleared his throat before speaking. "Nice house you have here, Madame."

"It is a place to live,"

Raoul nodded. "Uh…life has been good for you both?"

"I cannot complain," Madame Giry said and Meg just shrugged.

Raoul fidgeted nervously and cleared his voice again.

"I am glad to see that Erik decided not to kill you after all." Madame Giry commented seriously. "This way you can help him get Christine out of the trouble that you put her in." Madame Giry gave Raoul meaningful look and he suddenly felt very small.

He didn't know what was worse, Madame Giry's ability to make anyone feel like they are the idiots of the earth or Erik angry. Actually Erik was the worst of the two but he would not let him know that.

Erik soon emerged from the room and closed the door softly. He didn't sit down but stood with his arms folded looking menacing.

"A man named McClendon has her. Have you heard of this man?" he said addressing Madame Giry.

She nodded, "Yes, but not very muchl. He has become very powerful in the last couple of years. I am not sure what he does but I am sure most of it is illegal. He is very dangerous and doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way."

Erik grunted and shot Raoul a look. Raoul felt like that look was supposed to mean something along the lines of death or an intense amount of pain to him.

"If you are trying to find him I think you have to go to Béarnaise. Not the nicest of places but you'll survive."

Erik nodded and headed towards the door. On the way he grabbed Raoul by the collar and jerked him up from the chair. "Not so rough," he mumbled.

"Erik," Madame Giry called. Erik turned. "Be careful. He is another version of you."

Raoul stared wide-eyed at Madame Giry and quickly looked at Erik. He was expecting Erik to shout at her or throw a dagger or something but he only nodded and left. Raoul was certain that if anyone else had said that then they would be feeling some intense pain. He followed Erik out the door, not wanting to be tossed around again.

Erik immediately put his hood over his head, covering the mask. The walk to Béarnaise was long and quiet. Neither of the men said anything till they were almost there.

"You will be the bait, Chagny. Ask for McClendon and we will go from there."

"But-"Erik shot him a glare. "Sounds great." Raoul faked a smile.

"Don't mess up Chagny."

They entered the building. Raoul led the way and Erik seemed to blend in with the walls and shadows. Raoul was impressed with his talent of becoming invisible. The room had several people in it which surprised Raoul since it was evening. Usually people went out for a drink around this time.

"Excuse me sir?" Raoul said addressing a man behind the bar. "I was hoping to find a Monsieur McClendon here?"

The man gave Raoul a hard look "Who be askin for him?" the man's voice was gruff and deep. It was difficult to understand him and took Raoul a second to figure out what he had said.

"My name is Raoul de Chagny and I need to see McClendon."

The man nodded and turned his head to spit. "See him ove'er there," he pointed to a dark corner were a lone man sat, "Ask him."

Raoul thanked the man and headed towards the stranger. He could sense Erik following him closely. Raoul approached the man and suddenly felt very uneasy. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man took another drink but didn't acknowledge Raoul's presence.

"The man at the bar told me to talk to you," Raoul looked back at Erik who waved his arm in a manner that said, well get on with it. Raoul turned back to the man. "I am looking for McClendon and I was told that I needed to see you. My name is Raoul De-"

The man with the drink turned around and waved at someone. Raoul turned around just in time to see five big burly men enter the room. They spotted Raoul and started towards him. Raoul could see that they had weapons and pleased smiles on their faces.

It all happened so fast that Raoul hardly had time to react. Without warning Erik grabbed a chair and hit one of the men with it. With a crack the chair broke and the man fell hard. Two of the other men pulled out their guns and pointed them at Erik. In one flourish Erik had grabbed the fourth man and pulled him in front of him just as the other two shot. He threw the dead man at one of the gun men and punched the other one in the jaw. The last man came up from behind and started attacking Erik as well.

Raoul stepped forward to help Erik but felt a gun hit his head before everything went black.

Erik saw Raoul fall and groaned to himself. Idiot. Raoul was no help whatsoever. Erik realized he was sorely out numbered and weaponless.

One of the men starting getting up. He turned and kneed a man just as another threw a punch at his face. Erik stumbled backwards and over a table. His mask flew off and he rushed to the door. Once out on the streets Erik quickly climbed up the terrace and onto the roof. He grunted slightly as he pulled himself over and fell unceremoniously onto the ground. He had gained some weight since his time as the phantom and wasn't as graceful.

He watched as McClendon's men searched the streets for him. After a while they gave up and went to go get Raoul's still form. At least he was good for something, Erik mused.

The men threw Raoul into a carriage and rode off. Erik had a difficult time keeping up with them but managed to see where they were headed. In the direction of the opera house. Erik smiled.

It was going to be easy. Erik approached his old domain and felt his heart wrench. It was a mess. Windows broken, debris everywhere. The building used to be so glorious and beautiful and now it was falling apart. The worst of it was that it was Erik's fault that this grand building was destroyed.

Sighing to himself Erik settled down on a roof and waited till it got darker. He wondered what happened to his old home and if it was still there under the opera house. He hoped Christine was alright.

**I** **would love to hear a review from you ****.**


	7. A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to update. I thought I had better update because of Captain Ichabod Rainey's threat. I had midterms and projects due. And the internet is down so it has been hard for me to get this online. Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the phantom in any way but I do own several delicious valentines cookies!**

_A Slip of the Tongue_

Raoul woke when his body unceremoniously hit the ground with a loud thud. He grunted and felt a throbbing pain from his head. He sat up and looked around the room, groggy. There were three of McClendon's thugs standing in a corner, talking quietly. They at least looked a little damaged from fighting with Erik, wherever the heck he was at the moment.

McClendon burst into the room, looking furious. He glared at his men who immediately stopped talking. "Explain yourselves now!"

They each looked at each. No one said anything.

McClendon began to pace and Raoul was grateful that his anger was for once, not pointed towards him. "I see you have all lost the ability to speak and the ability to follow simple orders."

"But sir we were caught unawares and-"

"I don't care if one of you died!" shouted McClendon. "I wanted the man in the mask and what do you bring me? Nothing!"

Raoul looked between McClendon and the three men confused. He thought that McClendon was after him.

McClendon stopped pacing and stared at the wall for a moment. "No matter I can still fix this blunder. Lucky for all of you." he turned to Raoul and smiled. "Moving on to the here and now. I thought I didn't want to see you again until you had your money Chagny."

Raoul licked his lips, nervous. "Well, yes but I was—um you see." McClendon sighed. Raoul cleared his throat and sat a little taller. "I have come to plead with you McClendon. You sent me a letter and I have come to ask that you release Christine. She has nothing to do with this, with me."

McClendon laughed. Raoul swallowed feeling nervous. He didn't like that laugh nor the grin McClendon's men were giving him.

"You still think this is about the money?" McClendon shook his head, amused. "Ah Raoul how little you know. It is actually all thanks to you that I stumbled across this . . . nuisance. Really, what you owe me is nothing compared to this, compared to what I really want. What I will get."

Raoul suddenly felt very sick. If it wasn't about him and McClendon didn't care about the money then there was no way that he could get Christine out of there. Things were starting to look very bleak for them all.

McClendon sneered, "You make me sick Vicomte. No wonder you never got the girl in the end." He walked over to Raoul and punched him hard across the face. Raoul fell back against the ground grateful he never took the effort to stand.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here. It will be your last," McClendon laughed. Before he left the room he turned to his men. "Keep a look out and try not to kill him. Just add a few more blemishes to that pretty face of his."

Raoul baulked at the approaching men. He wished that Erik had killed him.

-o-

Bedelia walked softly down the corridor, careful not to spill any of the food. She swallowed the lump in her throat and approached the two guards.

"McClendon asked me to come and take care of the prisoner." She said quietly looking at the floor hoping they would just let her in.

"Why don't ya come and take ker of us?" One of the men jeered. Bedelia shuddered but didn't look up. They began to laugh. One of them reached out and started playing with a strand of her hair. She held her breath and listened as the other made kissing noises.

"I-I can't. McClendon told me to treat him. I have to get back to tell him how the prisoner is fairing."

"He don't ker about him," one of the men leaned closer. Bedelia could feel his hot breath on her skin. She wanted to melt into the walls.

"P-please," she backed away fighting the tears. The two men laughed and opened the door for her. She hurried in and sighed in relief once the door closed. That was a close one.

The room was dimly lit with a few torches, which was a courtesy. She saw Raoul curled up on the floor. She guessed he hadn't moved since he was thrown there. She sighed and set her tray down. She was only slightly excited to be treating the Vicomte. She didn't want this good man here with her brother. But at least now she could see him up close.

Bedelia walked quietly up to Raoul and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Sir? Sir, please wake up." He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. She frowned. He was not as handsome as she had expected. His cheeks were hallow and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was covered in bruises and blood.

Of course, his current state was all thanks to her brother. She was certain that he at least looked better than her. She looked over at the straw bed and pursed her lips. She wasn't strong enough to move him. She didn't even think it was wise to move him. He looked badly beaten.

She grabbed the dirty pillow from the bed and placed it gently under his head. She then proceeded to dab the blood away from his face. She could tell that most of his bruises were not caused by recent beatings. Her brother had really done a number on him.

She picked up her tray and set it by his body. She looked over at his face and let out a little noise of surprise. He was awake. "Um, are you hungry?"

Raoul nodded not trusting his voice.

Bedelia gave him a drink and decided to feed him herself. He ate slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. Bedelia felt herself flush under his scrutiny.

"Thanks," he said. His voice was groggy and cracked. "You have pretty eyes."

Bedelia blushed and looked away. She fumbled in her dress and pulled out some pills. "Take these. They will help with the pain." She placed some pills in his mouth and helped him to another drink. She refused to look at his face again.

"What is your name?"

Bedelia glanced briefly at Raoul and blushed again. She didn't like talking, especially not to the man she had admired for years. "Bedelia."

"You may call me Raoul."

Bedelia nodded and pretended to be fiddling with something on the tray. "You should rest."

"What is the point. I will be dead in a few days anyways."

She nodded and got up to leave.

"Thank you, Bedelia. It was a pleasure to meet you."

She felt herself blush again. The minute she left the room she sprinted down the hall. She could hear the two men behind her, calling her back. She didn't stop till she was on the next floor. She darted into a room and waited, listening.

Satisfied that no one was following her; she headed to her brother's room. She watched the shadows, making sure she didn't run into anyone else. She knocked quietly on the door and waited.

Only a few seconds passed before McClendon opened the door for her and shut it immediately when she hurried in.

"Lia, I am glad you hurried back. How was the dear Vicomte?" he said a pleased smile on his lips.

"In lots of pain,"

He laughed and poured himself a drink. "Good."

Bedelia sat down across from her brother, clutching at the front of her dress. She sat on the edge of the chair ready to run on a moments notice.

"I have great news Lia. I think you will be very pleased."

Bedelia made eye contact for only a second before resuming her stare at the floor. She didn't like looking at her brother's face anymore. His eyes were wild and every time she looked at them she felt like she was looking at a stranger.

"Don't you wish to know my good news?"

"Of course," she whispered.

"I have finally found him," he leaned back in his chair waiting for his words to have an affect on her. When she didn't say anything McClendon growled in frustration. "I have found the man who killed our parents."

Bedelia's eyes went wide and looked up at Corbin speechless. A million thoughts were spinning through head. She felt angry and sad all at once. She was scared and shocked.

McClendon watched his sisters face. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Bedelia opened her mouth and then closed it again. "I don't know what you would like me to say Corbin."

"Maybe you can say great job Corbin. Or it is about time or perhaps you would like to ask when he will no longer be a part of this earth!" McClendon stood up from his chair, angry.

Bedelia shrunk back in her chair and looked at her hands. "I thought he was dead?"

McClendon laughed a mirthless laugh. "Apparently the devil never dies."

"Where is he?"

McClendon clenched his teeth. "Unfortunately, there was a mishap earlier on today. But no matter I will have that phantom. He will be back to collect his wife any time now."

Bedelia was speechless once again and looked at Corbin. "H-his wife? But surely you don't mean…"

"Yes, Lia. That whore that you worshiped for so long has married the very man that caused all of your pain."

Bedelia flinched at his harsh words. She had been surprised to learn that Christine and Raoul had not married. But Christine and the phantom! Impossible.

"You won't hurt Christine will you?"

"You are still protecting her are you?" McClendon sneered. "After all that has happened?"

"She didn't do anything, Corbin," she said timidly.

"I _will_ have the phantom and everything else that he holds dear."

Bedelia shrunk back in her chair and nodded.

"Come with me Bedelia. We are going to have some fun." McClendon laughed and offered his arm. Bedelia took it wishing only to find a dark corner to hide.

-o-

Christine drifted in and out of sleep. She could hear the men outside her room laughing occasionally. She was very hungry and wondered if Bedelia would come today.

Bedelia didn't talk to her very much but it was still nice to have some company. She missed Erik and Amanda.

The door opened and light flooded in. Christine squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. A man stepped into the room. Christine thought he looked familiar but didn't dwell on it for long. It was the look in his eyes that had made her hair stand on end. She had seen that look before.

"Good evening, Miss Daae," the man drawled. He left the door open and the two men from outside entered the room with two torches. From behind she could see Bedelia's little frame. She entered the room more timidly than ever, head downcast.

"It is Mrs. Destler now."

"Forgive me," he said with mock sincerity. "I am glad that see that my little sister has been taking good care of you."

"You must be Corbin then." Christine said trying to control her voice from sounding scared. So, he was Bedelia's brother. He resembled her only slightly. His presence was the complete opposite. Where Bedelia was a cowering mouse, McClendon was ravenous lion.

"What do you want from me?"

"I have merely come to tell you that we have that disgusting creature you call a husband in custody."

"You make it sound like he is a criminal."

McClendon brushed some imaginary dust from his shoulder. "That is because he is a criminal Mrs. _Destler._"

"That is just one person's opinion."

"It is fact!" he shouted. "Are you not concerned about your husband? I told you that we have him and yet you seem unconcerned. Perhaps you do not love him as I thought." He sneered. "Maybe it is the _dear_ Vicomte who still holds your heart."

Christine sat up straighter and cleared her throat. "No, I heard you. I just chose not to believe you. If you know anything about my husband then you must know that he is uncatchable."

McClendon chuckled softly to himself. Christine tried to keep her face expressionless but was having trouble. She refused to believe that this monster had Erik. McClendon motioned for one of his men. He gave something to McClendon and he walked over to Christine. Christine looked up into his face as he threw the object at her feet.

Slowly Christine looked down and felt the blood drain from her face. It was a mask, Erik's mask. She reached out for the mask, hands shaking. She realized that she was crying involuntarily.

"I guess he didn't expect us to call so soon after your disappearance." McClendon whispered icily.

Christine clutched the mask to her chest and looked up into her captures face. They had her family. "P-please—_please, _I am begging. Just let them go. I-I'll do anything."

"Do you think I am a merciful man, Christine? Do you think that I will suddenly not change my ways because you shed a few tears and asked me nicely?"

Christine sobbed harder. "Just don't hurt m-my daughter. That is all I ask. She is j-just a little girl."

"Daughter?" McClendon raised an eyebrow and stared at Christine funnily for a second before a smile spread slowly across his face. "Thank you Mrs. Destler. I think this information will come in very handy." Christine's eyes widened realizing what she had just done. McClendon had been bluffing.

He turned around and left the room. Christine screamed after him, her head pounding. What had she done?

**Leave a review for me please!**


	8. An Alliance

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except you know the ones that are : ) **

_**An Alliance**_

Bedelia returned to Christine's room a few hours later. She brought her a tray of food like always and a light. This time Christine didn't greet her with her usual demeanor. Instead, Christine was sullen and very quiet.

Bedelia felt sorry for her long time idol. She hated that Corbin was causing pain to such a beautiful and nice lady. She set the tray down next to Christine and kneeled on the floor next to her. Bedelia sat there for a moment hoping Christine would notice her but she continued to stare blankly ahead of herself.

"I've brought you some food Madame," Bedelia whispered. Christine turned her head slowly to look at her. She looked so sad and helpless. "You need to eat and keep up your strength."

"What is the use?" she said bitterly, "Your brother will soon have my little girl if he doesn't already. And Erik…I just don't know anymore." Christine broke down crying again. She was so confused. She didn't know how McClendon got a hold of Erik's mask or where he was. She couldn't decide if he had been bluffing about having Erik or not. It was obvious he hadn't known about Amanda but now— who know. She just knew it was all her fault.

Bedelia felt her heart breaking. It was then that she decided that Corbin couldn't get away with this any longer. "He doesn't have them you know. He doesn't have your husband or child."

"Thank you," she cried in relief, giving Bedelia's hand a little squeeze. "Thank you for telling me."

"He is planning something. He doesn't tell me very much. But I know he almost caught the phantom, your husband."

"Erik, his name is Erik." Christine provided. Bedelia smiled and nodded. It was funny to think that the phantom had an actual name.

"Corbin almost caught Erik. He was really angry because he got away." Bedelia looked away from Christine's eyes. She didn't like telling bad news. "He has many connections. It is only a matter of time until he finds where your little girl is."

"I don't see how. Erik is very careful. He would have made sure that Amanda is safe and hidden."

Bedelia shook her head. "But that is just it. Your husband, uh Erik, didn't know that my brother was after him. He just thought that he was after Raoul. Does your husband have many friends Miss Daae?"

"Christine please. And I am afraid he doesn't."

"Madame Giry is your friend, is she not?"

"Yes she is," Christine whispered.

"It is very likely that Amanda is there." Christine shook her head furiously not wanting to believe that it would be that easy. She felt her eyes well up again.

"I am sorry," Bedelia said softly. "Corbin is not stupid. He is very conniving and very sadistic in his forms of revenge. I don't tell you this to upset you. It is just the truth. He did his research on the phantom. He hoped that the phantom hadn't died like everyone believed."

"What will we do?" Christine cried.

"I will help you," she said gathering her strength. "If we can get out of here before Corbin returns then we might have a chance."

Christine gave her a skeptical look. "But why would you help? Isn't he your brother?"

Bedelia shrugged. "I have stood by my brother far too long. I have watched too many families be destroyed and seen many good people tortured and killed at my brother's hands." Bedelia buried her face in her hands, her voice choking. "H-he isn't my b-brother any longer." She looked back up at Christine tears streaming down her face. "I look into his eyes and I can't see Corbin. I see some monster. It terrifies me."

Christine gathered the frail girl into her arms and let her sob. She stroked her hair and rubbed her back, comforting her. Bedelia cried for a few minutes before calming herself. Now was not the time to fall apart.

"Thank you," Bedelia whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.

Christine smiled warmly at her. "You need to find Erik. I have a fairly good idea to where he might be. In the cellars of the opera house used to be his home."

Bedelia smiled. "Yes, I know where that is."

"Really?" Christine raised her eyebrow surprised.

"I've lived here for many years. And I have spent most of that time trying to hide from everyone." Bedelia blushed and turned away.

"Well, this makes things easier. I hope he is there."

Bedelia nodded and stood to go. "Be careful," Christine called. She gave her a reassuring smile and left the room.

She hurried through the hallways making sure to dodge the men walking around. She had perfected that talent in the first year that Corbin had taken residency here. She quickly made it to the secret room as she called it. She knew it had once been a dressing room. She wondered briefly if it had been Christine's dressing room.

She made her way to the mirror and slipped behind it. She walked down the narrow dark hallway. She didn't need a candle. She had memorized the pathways, the twists and turns. She placed on hand on the wall and felt her way down to the lake.

She wondered how Christine met the phantom, or Erik. How did they fall in love? Perhaps he was the secret lover?

When she got to the lake the gondola was already gone. Bedelia felt a little discouraged but then heartened as well. It meant that the phantom was down here but it also meant she had to swim. Taking a deep breath Bedelia plunged into the cold black water and made her way across the lake.

She felt her arms going numb and thought that she would pass out. She wanted to give up but couldn't. Christine was counting on her. She could not fail her friend. At least she hoped Christine was her friend.

Bedelia finally made it and was happy to note that the gate was not down. The place remained how it always was. It was not much to look at. Papers were scattered everywhere. There was broken glass and debris laying around. Bedelia knew that this place had once been beautiful but now it was in shambles like the rest of the opera house.

She stepped out of the water shivering. "Erik?" she felt a little weird calling for him. He had never had a name before and he was never someone she would seek out willingly.

"Monsieur Phantom, if you are here I am here on behalf of Christine."

Bedelia waited a few seconds but couldn't hear anything. She felt disappointed but then relieved. The stories she heard about the phantom were never pleasant ones. Seeking an ex-madman didn't seem as frightening when she was talking to his wife.

The air was still. She didn't know what to do now. Then she felt a presence. She could feel his eyes on her back. She didn't know how she knew it was him but something inside her knew. She stood there frozen, unable to turn around.

"Who are you?" his voice was low but held a power that Bedelia knew she should not test.

She swallowed nervously. "B-bedelia, sir."

He grunted. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," her voice was meek and quiet, she wondered if he had heard her. He began to laugh. It was a cruel laugh, one that sent chills up and down her spine.

"Good," he whispered. "You are McClendon's sister correct?"

Bedelia almost turned around but caught herself and looked to the floor. How did he know that? "Yes."

"Then how can I trust you?"

Bedelia was stumped. She hadn't really thought this far. She just thought about finding the phantom and telling him where Christine was. Then he would save her and they could escape before Corbin came back.

"I don't know sir."

"Then it seems we are at an impasse. Or I could keep you down here and offer a trade. How much are you worth to your brother, Bedelia?"

"Not much in comparison to you. It is you he is after Monsieur." Bedelia waited for his response but it never came. She was worried that he had fled but she didn't want to turn and check. "Monsieur Phantom?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. Bedelia thought she could hear panic in his voice.

"Because that is what he has always been after. He has wanted revenge ever since you killed our parents." She heard him swear and walk closer to her.

She tensed up as he stopped directly behind her. She could see his black shoes and knew he was only a foot or so away. Slowly she started to turn around. She didn't know why she decided to turn but she just felt compelled to. Once she was facing him she forced herself to look up.

She found herself staring into his dark angry eyes. She quickly noticed he had no mask one and took no effort to hide his face. She screamed one hand covering her mouth.

He continued to stand there staring at her. Once the initial shock wore off she surprised herself by not feeling scared. He was repulsive but his eyes were not cold like she imagined them to be nor were they red. Yet, standing there in front of him she didn't feel afraid anymore.

It was then that she realized that she no longer held any malice for him either. She had forgiven him and herself. He glared at her daring her to turn away in disgust, daring her to cringe. When she didn't, his eyes change slightly. They grew softer and curious.

"I want to help you Monsieur Phantom." Bedelia said squaring her shoulders keeping her eyes trained on his face. "Christine is on the second floor in the old costume room. The one that is farthest from the ballet dorms. And Raoul is one floor above that. In one of the storage rooms."

He looked at her for a moment longer; searching her face to confirm what she said was true. He nodded once, satisfied that she was indeed telling the truth. He walked past her to the gondola. Bedelia watched him as he stepped inside ready to push off.

"I forgive you," she said quietly. Erik froze in the boat and met her eyes once more.

"It was my birthday," she continued, "and my mother had surprised me with a trip to the opening night of Don Juan," she felt compelled to tell him her story. "It would have been my second time going to the opera. I heard that Christine Daae was singing the lead again. She has an amazing voice. My friends were jealous of me because I was going to the phantom's opera but that is not why I wanted to go. But-" Her voice choked.

She rubbed the oncoming tears out of her eyes, taking deep breaths before pressing forward with her narrative. "But my father had this business opportunity. I don't really understand it all. He asked me to stay home because there was a man in town that my brother wanted my father to met. This man was in charge of some big fancy school that Corbin wanted to go to. I didn't really pay attention so I am not sure. But they begged me to give up my seat so my father could meet him."

She laughed bitterly "My mother was upset that they were trying to convince me to give up my seat on my birthday. To make me feel better my father said he would take me to another performance. He told me that he would even arrange a meeting with Christine Daee."

Bedelia paused, wiping her sweaty palms on her dress. Erik was listening to her story intently, his eyes never wavering from her face. "I wanted to make them both happy so I relented. My parents left for the opera never to return. After everything happened Corbin promised to take care of me. We ran away from home because we didn't want to be separated. Then Corbin met some people. He—he started doing things, terrible things. Everyday he became angrier and more bitter."

She felt a lump rise up in her throat and swallowed trying to maintain a straight face. "I think he blamed himself for their deaths. I was always afraid he blamed me. I blamed myself," she whispered bowing her head. "He swore that if he ever met the phantom again that he would do him the same kindness."

She clenched her fist and met his eyes again. "I was angry at you and at my brother for doing horrible things," she said bitterly. "I was angry at him for changing. But mostly I was angry with myself for being so weak and being unwilling to stop him. I don't know when I stopped hating you or why. Perhaps it is because Christine loves you so much. I don't blame you anymore." 

She shrugged and sighed. "I guess I knew that Christine would not love you as much as she does if you meant to kill them. Perhaps you did but maybe you didn't. I just know that you are different. I can see it in your eyes. You are not a killer. So, I forgive you."

They stared at each other for a while. Bedelia didn't expect him to say anything. She didn't want him to say anything. It would ruin everything she thought. She just wanted him to know that she did not blame him for what he did. She was no longer Bedelia McClendon but just Bedelia. She still felt sad but no longer alone.

"Get in," he said gruffly. Bedelia nodded and stepped into the boat. The journey back was quiet but Bedelia felt at ease.

Once they were across Erik took off his jacket and passed it to Bedelia. She took it without saying a word. He was definitely not how she imagined him.

Erik then strode off up the blackened hall. He didn't wait for her to follow him. He figured she made it down here just fine so she could make it back.

Truth was he didn't want to spend another moment in her presence. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been gnawing at him ever since she said that McClendon was after him. He should have known that there were people he killed his last night at the opera house. He should have known that there were people who wanted revenge. He had just been caught up in his own bliss to even think about other people. He regretted what he had done that night. He supposed he should be punished for it but he was selfish and didn't want to give up his life with Christine and Amanda.

As he got closer to the mirror he began to feel more agitated. He had this desperation to get to Christine. McClendon was a mad man. Erik had been him on some level and knew that there really was no telling what he was capable of.

Erik kept to the shadows of the opera house; a strong sense of déjà vu came flooding back to him. He managed to avoid most of the men wandering around. He was on the second floor when he heard crying. Christine just a few hallways away but that crying sounded familiar.

Erik quickly located the sound and felt his heart quicken. His little Amanda sat on the floor sobbing. She rubbed her eyes and was looking around the barren hallway terrified. Erik didn't think but just went. He left the shadows and gathered his girl in his arms.

She cried harder when she saw her father and buried her face in his chest, unable to speak. He patted her back and realized right then how utterly bizarre it was that she was here. Erik swallowed, the color draining from his face. He quickly turned around to retreat to the shadows when he felt something hard make contact with his head. His world started spinning and Amanda shrieked. The only thing he could think of before he passed out was to land on his back.

**Send me a review and tell me how much you hate me because I would hate me. Cliffhangers, grr. Tell me what you think of the chapter and I am working on the next chapter right now. **


	9. In the Hands of a Madman

**Author's Note: A thousand apologizes for taking forever. Sorry as well for the shortness of this chapter. Finals are here and so I am pretty much done with them then I will have more time to update chapters.**

**Beware some mild torture in this chapter and the next. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Well except the crazy madman.**

_In the Hands of a Madman_

When Erik woke up he had a splitting headache. He was having trouble focusing and felt very uncomfortable. He realized then that he was chained to the wall by his wrists and feet. Mystified he stared at his chained hands and then back down to his bare chest.

Once he became more and more aware of his surroundings he could hear someone softly crying. Suddenly he remembered finding his daughter crying and it being a trap. He whipped his head up and scanned the room searching for Amanda.

Instead he saw Christine kneeling on the ground crying. Their eyes met and Erik felt relieved and horrified at the same moment. She was safe, was the main thing he was thinking. The other was that she was upset and he had no way to comfort her. He then realized that they weren't alone in the room. Behind her stood two bulky looking men making sure that Christine stayed where she was.

The door to the torch lit room opened and a man walked in. He had that sick satisfied smirk on his face like he had just accomplished a feat that others thought would be impossible. Erik assumed that he was McClendon.

"Ah, it looks like our guest has finally awoken," he said causing Erik to scowl at him. He wished he wasn't chained to the wall so he could get his hands around his neck.

"I was beginning to think I would have to dump water on you Monsieur Destler. But now you have awoken on your own and we can have some fun."

Christine's sobs increased as she whispered something inaudible. Erik was debating on whether or not he should say something back but then decided to remain silent.

McClendon strutted over to Erik till he was standing only a few feet from him. Both of them glared at each other with malice and hate in their eyes.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" McClendon whispered. "I have searched for so long hoping that you weren't dead so that I could kill you myself."

"If that is all you have been doing McClendon? Then you really are a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"At least I have human features. Tell me _Erik_," he laughed, "Erik—want an interesting name for a monster. I am surprised you were named at all at your birth. So tell me how did you con your pretty little wife into marrying you? Did you threaten the Vicomte or did you rape her, forcing her to marry you?"

"It is none of your damn business," Erik spat. McClendon just grinned and folded his arms across his chest.

"She is a beauty isn't she?" McClendon smirked and turned to face Christine. He walked over to her and forced her to stand next to him. Christine stared at the floor refusing to look at Erik or McClendon. "How I would wish to wake up to this face every morning."

He shot Erik another satisfied glance. Erik leaned forward on his chains, struggling to escape. McClendon forced Christine's face towards him. She tried to jerk away but his grip was too strong so instead she spat in his face. McClendon slapped her hard across the face and threw her to the floor.

"It is a shame that you didn't die in the fire, Erik," he continued looking back at Erik. "Because what I am going to do to you you'll wish you were dead." He laughed cruelly and approached Erik again. 

"I have imagined this day for so long, so very long."

"Then why don't you do something about it instead of just talking about it," Erik said glaring at his captor. As long as he kept McClendon's focus on him then Christine would be safe.

"Impatient to die? I would be with that face," McClendon reached down and pulled a knife from his boot. Christine let out a small gasp. "What would you like me to remove first?"

"P-please monsieur, please have mercy," Christine cried. She started to get up and approached McClendon but one of the men held her back. "Please don't hurt him."

McClendon's eyes darkened as he turned to stare at Christine. "And what of me! What he did to my family!"

"He's changed," she pleaded.

"Ha!" he turned back to Erik. "I applaud you sir, your little _whore_ seems very devoted to you." McClendon smiled and approached Erik with the knife. He began carving across Erik's chest. Erik tried to keep his face impassive but couldn't help but hiss at the sharp sudden pain. The worst of it was Christine crying in the background, she shouldn't have to be here.

Once McClendon was done with his handy work he stood back and laughed. "Murderer. Now that you have been properly branded we can move on to a more effective torture."

Erik shut his eyes and braced himself for more pain but none came. He opened his eyes and realized with dismay that McClendon had moved and was now standing in front of a cowering Christine. He jerked her up from the ground again. She immediately stopped crying and instead paled and looked terrified. Erik did not like this turn of events.

"McClendon my body is on this side of the room!"

McClendon shot him an amused look. "Yes, but your heart is on this side. Tell me Erik what would be more torturous, me inflicting pain on your already deformed body or watching me inflict pain on one that you hold very dear?"

Erik swallowed feeling nauseous.

"That is what I thought," McClendon brought the bloody knife to Christine's face. He rubbed the flat side of the blade across her cheek leaving a streak of Erik's blood behind. Christine flinched although there was no pain. McClendon laughed and signaled to one of his men. One of them left the room. Erik panicked wondering what the madman had in store for them. The man soon returned with a bucket, his hands in a protective wrap. Inside the bucket there appeared to be tar; Erik assumed that it was hot.

Christine began to struggle the minute she saw the bucket causing McClendon to cut her on the cheek. She didn't notice. The other man grabbed the other side of Christine. He and McClendon dragged her to the bucket and shoved her hands inside. She emitted a high pitched scream trying to break away but couldn't. Erik started shouting at the same time struggling against his chains once more. He didn't care that his wrists were bleeding profusely.

After what seemed like an eternity for Erik, they let go of Christine and allowed her to slump to the floor. She began clawing at the tar trying to get it off her hands. She screamed more when she was successfully in ripping some tar from her hands as well as some of her skin. She cradled her hands to her chest whimpering. Erik couldn't tell how bad the damage was. Her hands were black and red. McClendon was staring at Erik laughing.

"Did you enjoy that Erik? It seems you did, you are crying."

Erik growled and struggled against his chains again causing McClendon to laugh more.

"Should we invite your daughter in here, do you think? I bet she would love to stick her hands in the tar as well."

"I swear McClendon if you lay one hand on her then I will—" 

"What? Kill me?" he laughed again, "You can try but I am afraid to tell you but you are chained to the wall and you are not going anywhere."

Erik clenched his teeth, he couldn't stand it anymore. He felt so helpless. McClendon had only just begun his fun and Erik already felt like he was in hell. Having the madman just talking about hurting them was almost just as bad as having to witness it.

"Randall," McClendon spoke to man hovering over Christine, his eyes never leaving Erik's face "Go and fetch Erik's daughter."

Erik felt himself go weak in the knees causing more pressure to settle on his wrists. He flinched involuntarily and glanced at Christine. Christine seemed oblivious to everything around her and remained silent on the floor except for the occasionally whimper. He needed to think of something and fast.

**Thanks for all the reviews, I would love to hear from you all again. **

**In case you guys haven't heard Andrew Webber is making a sequel of the Phantom of the Opera based on Forsyth's Phantom of Manhattan and personally I am outraged. I don't want a sequel. No more pain for Erik! Apparently there is some way we can campaign against this. See Kat097 for more details. I just found out so I am not sure.**


	10. The Fighter

**A/N: Sooooo sorry that it took literally forever for this update. You know finals, then a Disneyland trip, then back home to find work and then I had a major writers block. I had this chapter written, then a storm made me lose some of my work and then I finished it but hated it so I rewrote the entire thing. Sorry again, thanks for the reviews and waiting so patiently, or impatiently.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters, they own and control me.**

_A Fighter_

Bedelia brushed the hair out of the sleeping girl's face. She had cried herself to sleep, demanding to see her father. Bedelia had tried to comfort her but the girl had refused any contact from her. The girl was frightened and didn't know what was going on. Bedelia could only watch from a corner as the daughter of the Phantom and Christine cried.

Bedelia wished she could do something but was scared of Corbin. Sighing, she sat on the floor next to the child. She didn't even know her name and the girl had refused to even talk to her. The only thing she had said was to take her to her parents.

Just then there was a knock on her door. Bedelia immediately tensed up and clutched her dressed nervously. "Who is it?"

"Randall, now open up. McClendon wants the little girl."

Bedelia bit her lower lip, what was her brother up to now? She slowly approached the door and opened it just a crack. "Why?"

Randall growled and shoved the door open. "It is none of your damn business."

He pushed Bedelia out of the way and headed for the girl.

"P-please she is sleeping," Bedelia said still standing by the door; she was frozen and could not to protect the child.

Randall jerked the little girl up into his arms. She awoke suddenly and looked around the room confused for a second before she realized where she was.

"Who are you?" she asked in her small shaky voice.

"Don't worry darling, I'm taking you to your parents," he sneered carrying her out of the room. The girl glanced at Bedelia looking for reassurance. Bedelia could feel tears starting to form in her eyes so she looked away.

This was silly, she needed to be strong. She couldn't just stand by and let her brother do this. But she still didn't move, she just stood there with the door open wishing that someone would come and save them all but knowing that was hopeless.

-o-

Christine felt numb. She felt a shiver travel up her spine although she didn't feel cold. Her hands had stopped burning but now they were throbbing with pain. She didn't think she would be able to cry any longer.

"Since we are waiting for Randall to return why don't we do something to pass the time?" McClendon said smiling. Christine looked up feeling panicked once again. She glanced at Erik but he was staring at McClendon.

"What do you think Erik? Should we have some more fun with the little opera singer? Or perhaps you would like to have a turn?"

Christine looked back and forth between the two men. Erik was just glaring at their captor and McClendon had a very satisfied smirk on his face, no one said a word.

The door opened just then and in stepped Randall with Amanda in his arms. Christine's heart tightened in fear. The minute Amanda saw her parents she began to struggle against the man until she was free. She ran over to Christine and flung her arms around her neck crying.

"Shh, there there my love," Christine soothed trying to hold back more tears. She didn't think that this could get any worse.

"Isn't that sweet. A little family reunion. Too bad it won't last." McClendon laughed. Christine's grip tightened on her daughter and her eyes narrowed, she would not let this man harm her child.

"This is enough! You have harmed me and you have harmed Erik, isn't that enough?" she shouted, patting Amanda's back, "She is just a child, innocent. Send her away, please."

McClendon studied Christine for a moment and for a second she believed that Amanda would be spared until he started to laugh again. "All the more reason to have her here."

"McClendon, I swear to you if you do not leave my family alone I will haunt you till you die." Erik shouted. McClendon turned, an amused look upon his face.

"You have haunted me all my life so really that would be no change."

"Mommy, I'm scared," Amanda whispered.

Christine rubbed her back, ignoring the pain in her hands. "I know."

"What do you think, Erik?" McClendon continued, "Do you think the child would like to stick her hands in the tar?"

Christine gasped, drawing Amanda closer to her. She glanced at Erik. He was fighting against his chains again, trying in vain to get free.

McClendon laughed again causing Christine to shudder. She was beginning to hate that laugh. McClendon then nodded towards his men. They approached Christine and began tearing her away from Amanda. She fought with all her strength but it wasn't enough and Amanda was taken from her arms. Christine lunged forward but was stopped from reaching out to her daughter by two men.

"Mommy! Papa, help me!" Amanda sobbed. Christine could hear Erik yelling as well but she wasn't certain what he was saying since her own sobs were drowning out all other sounds.

Amanda bite the man that had a hold of her hard, he cursed and let her go. She quickly ran towards Erik but was cut off by McClendon and another man. They managed to grab her and hauled her over to the bucket.

"Let me go. You're hurting me," she cried. Christine struggled against the two men but found her strength was nearly spent. She couldn't believe that this was happening and she could do nothing to stop it.

When they were closer to the bucket Erik began to plead more desperately. Christine could only sob and felt that she would pass out if she heard her child scream in pain. She felt so helpless watching all this happen and not being able to do anything about it. She wished that Erik was the one being held because he would be able to break away.

Amanda shrieked and kicked as they got closer. They grabbed her hands and stuck them forward towards the tar. Just as her hands were about to enter McClendon laughed and let Amanda go. He stepped away leaving the other man to retain the sobbing girl.

He turned to Erik and smiled. "Do you really think I am that cruel? I am not a monster like _you_," he spat. "No, unlike you I am still human."

Amanda kicked her captor in the groan and freed herself from his grasp. McClendon managed to grab her wrist before she could get too far away. Christine had hoped for a brief moment that Amanda would have run for the door.

Amanda's eyes narrowed, "My papa isn't a monster—you are!" she shouted kicking him in the shin. McClendon grunted in pain and slapped her across the face. She yelped and fell backwards.

Enraged, Christine felt a burst of adrenaline and managed to escape from the two men, of course she reasoned it might have been that she caught them off guard. She lunged at McClendon knocking him to the ground and started clawing at his face.

Before Christine could do any real damage more hands grabbed her and pulled her away. In all the confusion Amanda had returned to the bucket of tar and had kicked it over. She was now standing there with a smug grin and her arms crossed. Christine couldn't help but smirk a little too. The tar was slowly leaking onto the floor.

She was proud of her little girl being such a fighter. Christine marveled at how much like her father she looked at that moment.

McClendon growled angrily and stood up clutching his face. "Get that child out of here! She creates more trouble than she is worth."

Christine sighed in relief as they took their now screaming child out of the room. Amanda was safe, for now, and that was all that mattered.

**I will have the update sooner than last time, and we are talking way sooner. Sorry it took forever for the last one **

**Review please.**


	11. Courage

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Took longer than I wanted to get this chapter up but hey it is way longer than any chapter I have ever written.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters, except the crazy mad man and the meek girl.**

_Courage_

Corbin touched his face to assess the damage done. It hurt but he did not let the pain show on his face, just his irritation. Christine Daae would pay for this.

He had thought about killing the child the minute she started being difficult but he concluded, it would ruin the fun later on. Corbin was a patient man and no one would deny him any part of his pleasure, even if that meant putting up with annoying brats for an extended period of time.

"Since _Christine _has decided to step forward and interfere with my time, I think it is her turn to participate more. " Corbin said folding his arms across his chest. He glanced at Christine and noted her chin held up high. He chuckled to himself, such a pretentious show of bravery that meant nothing. He knew that she thought he would continue the torture with her and therefore prevent the monster from any physical pain but Corbin did not work that way, most of the time.

"Claude," he said slowly, "go and get my whip."

"Yes, sir" Corbin smirked as Claude left the room quickly. There was no hesitation and Corbin preferred it that way. He prided himself on loyalty. He trusted each of his men, not explicitly but he knew that they would never betray him. He always chose men with little or no morals. Some had escaped prison, others he was blackmailing. He found that he could get anyone to do anything for him if he had the right leverage. Of course, he paid his men as well and provided for them. He was brutal some of the time but mostly it was the threats and the knowledge of what he was capable of that kept his men in check.

Corbin turned to Erik, pleased to see he had slumped in his chains. He had expected the monster before him to be more cold hearted and tough. It seems he had grown soft and even more revolting over the years. He never would have expected the Phantom of the Opera to be married with a child. It was sickening. That thing trying to pretend it was normal. He never would have guessed that someone would willingly be bound to that thing! And to top it all off the blasted woman actually seemed to have feelings for the demon, it was repulsive.

Things like it deserved to die. Corbin wouldn't be surprised if someone had attempted to kill him at birth, he would have. He figured he was doing the world a favor by ridding this filth from its surface and whatever it had contaminated.

"Just let Christine and Amanda go McClendon" Erik spoke up.

Corbin laughed, "Still pleading? I thought you would have given up by now and just accept your fate."

Claude returned cutting their conversation short. He handed Corbin the whip and flashed him a toothless smile before standing back to watch. Corbin gripped the whip firmly; he could already imagine the damage he could do with this weapon.

It was his favorite whip, though not the longest one he possessed. It was a cat o'nine tails with a few modifications. Corbin had fashioned the leather to hold glass particles throughout the ends. It had taken some time to get the glass to stay in for long periods of time. Usually they would end up in the victims back or chest. Now most of the glass just shredded the skin instead of sticking in it, of course it wasn't perfect so who knew what would stay imbedded in the skin now.

"Would you like to give this a little try _Erik_?" Corbin sneered walking over to where he was chained, "I hear that you had a fondness of Punjab lassos. I, however, do not. I find myself more of a whip person myself. Lets see if I can convert you, shall I?"

Corbin smile grew wider as he heard the pleading of Christine now; it seems she finally figured out what he was referring to earlier.

With practiced grace, Corbin flicked the whip and relished in the feel of it coming in contact with human flesh. Erik hissed in pain as some of his skin was ripped from his chest. Corbin frowned.

"What? No cries this time Phantom? Perhaps I didn't use enough _force!" _

Corbin brought the whip down again, this time using his whole arm. Once again it only produced a hiss. Erik glared at Corbin, defiant. He was pleased to note that Erik had started to sweat and was panting a little.

Corbin gritted his teeth and began to whip Erik furiously till he was out of breath himself, but not once did the bloody monster scream. He moaned and grunted but no pleading had escaped from his lips. Erik's head had drooped but Corbin knew that he was not unconscious. He stood there for a moment catching his breath as blood dripped from the whip and onto the floor.

"You are being most uncooperative. Your wife has more courtesy than you. She screams and pleads when I want her to." He dropped the whip and walked to where Russell and Joseph were holding a sobbing Christine. The minute he got closer she lifted her chin once more and tried to cease her incessant sobbing.

"Tell me Erik, has your wife ever been with another man?" The reaction was almost instantaneous. Erik's head shot up and he turned a few shades paler. Corbin laughed and turned back Christine.

"She is a beauty—so delicate," he said running his finger down her cheek. Christine turned her head sharply causing Corbin to laugh. His men were chuckling as well. Without warning Corbin grabbed both sides of her faced and forced his lips upon her own.

She struggled against the two men but to no avail. Corbin released her and turned to Erik who was fighting against his chains.

"McClendon, you bastard! You touch her again and I'll—"

"You'll what?" Corbin mocked interrupting him. "Haunt me all of my life," he laughed at his own joke. "Your threats are meaningless."

Erik growled and gave up struggling. Corbin smirked and turned back to Christine.

"Would you like to watch Erik, while I take possession of your wife?" Corbin listened as Erik began to fight again. Within seconds the fighting stopped and a new sound was heard, crying. Corbin turned, pleased to find the monster sobbing.

"P-please, you want me to scream? Just don't…just let her go and I promise I will be the perfect torture victim. I will scream and plead, just leave her alone. Please, please."

Corbin shook his head, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Why should I stop now? You are already screaming and pleading." Erik's crying was joined by Christine. "You really are pathetic. Do you think I would stoop that low?" Corbin glared at Erik "I would _never _touch anything that your filthy hands have touched."

Erik looked up at Corbin and a flicker of hope crossed his face. Corbin's smile grew wider, "However, that doesn't mean my men care about such things."

Corbin turned away from Erik just as he heard him struggling against his chains. He expected more shouts and pleading but it was a woman's voice he heard instead.

"You are a monster!" Corbin turned to Christine and made a mock bow. His men continued to laugh, eyeing Christine more carefully now that Corbin practically offered her to them.

"I hear that so often my dear. But really I should be thanked. I am doing the world a favor by ridding it of this thing and its family. I am a savior." Corbin started laughing again and walked over to his discarded whip. "Now that we have that cleared up, why don't you be more cooperative Erik."

-o-

Bedelia crept quickly down the darkened hallway. It was past midnight and almost everyone was asleep. Bedelia had sat in her room hours after they had brought the little girl back thinking about what she should do. She knew that it was up to her to change the outcome of this family, only she could help now.

However, now that she had actually left her room she felt like throwing up. Her hands were shaking and she could swear that her heart was pounding loud enough to wake everyone in a ten block radius. She was crazy, perhaps suicidal for trying anything. She should have turned her back and shut herself in her room like always.

Unfortunately, unlike all the other times there was a small child in her room. A little girl who needed her help. She would most likely still be huddled in her room thinking about how she should be out of it helping if it hadn't been for the sweet girl.

When they had brought her back to the room she was hysterical, screaming to be brought back to her parents. Bedelia had finally managed to stop her screaming but not the crying until she gave her a doll.

"_Please won't you stop crying," Bedelia whispered kneeling on the floor beside the girl._

"_What for? My mommy and papa need my help. They can't get out by themselves."_

_Bedelia smiled faintly, thinking that this girl could do no better than adults. "Just don't cry anymore. Here, take this." Bedelia reached under her pillow and pulled out her old doll. She didn't know why she had kept it. She just couldn't part with something that had once belonged to her in the past. The girl took the doll and wiped her eyes clutching it to her chest._

"_Thank you," she whispered._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Amanda"_

"_That is a lovely name. My name is Bedelia."_

_Amanda gave her a small smile. "Could you help my parents, Bedelia?"_

_Bedelia's eyes widened, "Oh…well I don't know. I mean, I just don't think I can."_

"_Why not? You are bigger than me and you are nice and not mean like those other men. And the evil men trust you too so that is a good advantage."_

"_It is not that simple," she said softly playing with her apron. "I am afraid of them."_

_Amanda reached over and took her hand in her own small one. "It's alright. You can be scared. My papa says that everyone gets scared, you just have to be strong and not let it show then you can beat your enemy."_

_Bedelia smiled and blinked back the on coming tears. She was the one that was supposed to be comforting the child not the other way around. "I was never very strong either."_

_Amanda nodded her head and laid down on the bed still holding her hand. "Me neither, I'm just so frightened. I've got to do something."_

_Tears started to spring to her eyes again and Bedelia joined her on the bed wrapping her arms around the girl._

"_It's ok. Everything will turn out alright." Bedelia said softly. She closed her eyes and wanted to disappear. Why was she filling this girl's head with lies? How would everything be ok? She held Amanda until she knew for certain that she was asleep. She marveled how very manipulative the child could be._

After that Bedelia decided that she needed to be strong. If not for herself then for the daughter of the opera singer she once admired. She had promised Christine that she would help but hadn't really expected to get so involved.

After talking to Amanda it had taken a while to build up that strength she did not possess. Now that she was in the hallway she could feel what little courage she had quickly dwindling. She rounded the corner and stopped, keeping to the shadows.

She stared at the guard at the other end of the corridor. It was either now or never, she concluded. She clutched the bottle of brandy more firmly in her hands and stepped into the light feeling her heart start to beat wildly. She tried not to show how terrified she was but found that every part of her body was shaking. She wouldn't be surprised if her hair was shaking like the rest of her. The man turned to her and she thought she recognized him as Andrew but couldn't be certain, the faces ran together most of the time. She always tried to keep her distance from everyone and her eyes on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.

Bedelia made a little squeaking noise instead of speaking. Clearing her throat she tried again. "I, uh," she fumbled for the right words feeling her hands claming up. "Here," she said finally shoving the bottle forward. She didn't raise her eyes and held her breath. He took the offered bottle and stared at her, puzzled.

"What's this for?"

She chanced a quick glance at his face before looking to the floor again. "Corbin asked me to give everyone some for their good work." She closed her eyes hoping that her lie sounded believable enough even though her voice was shaking.

The man grunted seeming to accept this and immediately opened the bottle and began drinking it. Bedelia glanced at him quickly before rushing down the hall. Only until she was around the corner did she stop to peek around the wall and watch. She had found a bottle of poison a few years back and had saved it for herself. Often times she had felt like quitting her life early but could never stomach enough courage to kill herself.

It didn't take long for the man to groan and clutch his stomach. He gave one glance in the direction that Bedelia disappeared to before falling to the floor with a thud. Bedelia gasped and waited a few more seconds before returning to the fallen man.

She looked at the crumpled man for a few moments, shocked that he was dead. Of course that had been her plan she just didn't think it would work. A large part of her wished that it wouldn't work. She chided herself for wishing that, it just would have been the perfect excuse for not following through with this death plan.

She felt bile rise up in her throat. She looked away quickly. She had just killed a man. She closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten concentrating on her breathing. She willed herself not to think about it. He was just sleeping she told herself. Once her emotions were more under control she turned back to the fallen man.

Careful not to touch the man she found the keys on his body and took them slowly from his belt. She kept her eyes trained on his face, watching for any signs of movement. She feared that he would suddenly spring and grab her even though he was dead. Her heart was racing by the time she got the keys from him. She stood up and hurried to the door, hoping that most the men were either gone or sleeping. Her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't get the key into the lock. Bedelia dropped her hands to her sides and took several shaky breaths.

"For Amanda, for Amanda," she repeated to herself, picturing the sweet child in her head. Finding a small grain of courage she tried the lock again. Her hands were still shaking but not enough to prevent her from opening the door. She smiled triumphantly as the door swung open. Step one complete.

She stepped into the dark room and waited for her eyes to adjust. The torches had either been removed or had just gone out. "Monsieur Raoul?" she called to the dark. She saw his sleeping form on the far right side of the wall, on top of the straw. She hurried to his side and knelt beside him. She tapped him on the shoulder and called his name again. "Monsieur Raoul, please wake up I need your help."

Raoul groaned and opened his eyes. "Bedelia?"

She smiled, "Yes, you remembered me."

"Of course I did."

Bedelia blushed slightly, grateful for the darkness. "You need to get up. I need your help."

"What?" 

"We are going to save Christine and the Phantom." Bedelia said excitedly. She felt a little adrenaline rush and felt a little more confident now that she was no longer alone.

"I don't know how I will be of any help. I can barely stand Bedelia." He said groggily.

She frowned; she had almost forgotten that he had been beaten excessively. She cursed her stupidity, how could she forget that important factor. She was so certain that once she got Raoul out he would do all the rest but he was just as useless as her.

"But you have to," she whispered her voice cracking slightly. "I can't do this by myself."

She waited for him to respond but no sound came. She made motions to stand but was stopped by Raoul. He grabbed her wrist forcing her to stay.

"Wait." He said, his voice breathy, "I will help as best I can. What is the plan?"

"Uh, well, I hadn't really thought that far," she said sheepishly. She really was an idiot.

Raoul laughed faintly and then regretted it, since it sent spasms of pain coursing through his chest. "You are a peculiar woman, Bedelia. How many of McClendon's men are awake?"

"Uh," she groaned inwardly and closed her eyes. "I don't know."

"Hmm right. Well do you have any weapons handy?"

"Yes! Poison," she said excitedly glad that she had something. She reached into her dress to pull out the bottle. It was then that she remembered that there was no more left. She bowed her head and began to cry. "No, I'm s-so sorry. I am a horrible person. I used it all on Andrew. I wasn't sure how much to use so I used it all."

Raoul grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Shh, it is ok. You are trying. Just look at it this way, one man down, right?"

Bedelia laughed through her tears, "Perhaps we should give up. This was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have come."

"No, this was a great idea. Just not the best thought out idea," they both laughed, "but still your intentions were in the right place. What about the guard, does he have weapons?"

Bedelia's face lit up; of course, Corbin supplied all his men with weapons. She rushed out of the room and to the fallen body and quickly scanned him. She didn't really want to touch him but knew she had to. Taking a deep breath and felt his pockets and his boots. She was pleased to find a small gun and a knife. She returned to Raoul, pleased that something was going right.

"I have a gun and a knife."

"Good, those will help. How far away is Christine?"

"She is the next floor down. I am afraid it is rather far." Bedelia could sense his reluctance to even move but somehow he managed to roll on his side and on to his knees.

"Help me up." She nodded and put the weapons in her apron pockets before wrapping her arms around his chest. They struggled to stand and Bedelia knew that he was in a lot of pain. By the time they were standing Raoul was sweating and panting.

"Maybe we should just give up," Bedelia offered hoping that he would agree but then hoping he would not as well.

He chuckled again, "We've come this far. I'll either die here or I will die trying. I'd rather die trying. The question is do you want to do this? There is no turning back Bedelia."

She thought about that for a moment. It was one thing to say you were going to help and then actually helping. She could back out now; Andrew was dead and wouldn't give her away. She had tried to help, wasn't that enough? She shook her head; she would not be a coward. This is for Amanda.

"I'm ready,"

They made there way to the door slowly. Once they were in the hallway Bedelia could get a better look at Raoul's face. It was set and determined. It was also sweaty and very pale. She marveled at this brave man and wondered how he could still be standing, still be trying to escape after so much had happened to him. She was certain that she would never be as strong as him, couldn't be as strong as him.

They made it to the end of the hallway and had to rest. Bedelia checked the corridors for any roaming persons but was pleased to find no one. The opera house was silent like most nights. They made it to the stairs faster than Bedelia was expecting. She let Raoul rest for a moment while she headed down the steps to make sure it was clear.

She found no one. Her heart was not pounding as wildly as it use to be and she was feeling more confident. This was turning out to be easier than expected. Of course she didn't think that she would make it this far. She returned to Raoul's side and felt her heart wrench. He looked so weak and pale lying on the flooring, breathing deeply, eyes closed.

"Raoul?" she called softly. His eyes immediately sprung open and he struggled to stand. Bedelia went to his side but he waved her away.

"No, I am going to get down these stairs alone."

Bedelia gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure that is wise? What if you fall? You are not strong enough."

"I am going to do it," his face was set into a hard look. He placed both hands on the wall beside him and started working his way down the stairs. Bedelia hovered close by him just in case he started to fall. Of course, she didn't really think that she would be much help. If he fell she would fall with him.

When they made it to the last step Bedelia sighed in relief. It was a miracle they made it this far.

"She is just a hallway away," she whispered and without asking Bedelia returned to his side and helped him down the hall. They stopped at the corner and sank to the floor. The halls were dimly lit; and a lot of them contained no light at all. Bedelia was grateful for that. She peeked around the corner like before and then sat down beside Raoul.

She swallowed, "There are two this time,"

"I suppose shooting them wouldn't work." Raoul said giving her a half smile, "It would just alert the others. Although it would be mighty satisfying."

"If I only didn't give all my poison away," she whispered feeling helpless and weak once again. Raoul reached for her hand again but this time he didn't pull away but kept his hand in hers. Bedelia blushed and started to feel uncomfortable.

"Did he drink the entire bottle?"

Bedelia's eyes widened. "I'm not sure. I don't think so. Raoul your brilliant!" Bedelia quickly jumped up, glad to have her hand to herself again and rushed back upstairs. She was glad that she got Raoul first.

She was cautious and made sure to listen for approaching foot steps but once again she only heard silence. She picked up the bottle and felt that it was indeed half empty. A smile spread across her face, she felt very happy and pleased. This was indeed the right thing to be doing and perhaps this crazy idea of hers would work after all.

**A/N: Do not worry Christine was not raped, nor will anyone ever be in this story, in case you were worried or confused or anything**

**I have to finish up this story by the end of this week because I will be leaving for about a year an a half. It won't be as long as I had originally planned which is sad but I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I will try by best to finish it with as much of the original story that I had planned. Thanks for reading and give a little review.**


	12. The Escape Plan

**Author's Note: THREE YEARS! (hides face in shame). I cannot believe it took me that long to update! A thousand apologies. I am almost done with the next chapter and I promise you won't have to wait as long to read that one. That is if you are all still reading this story. No matter what, if I have no more readers, I never abandon a story and I will finish this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the ones that I made up which I think Erik is angry about and the fact that I haven't update…**

_The Escape Plan_

When Bedelia returned to Raoul's side his eyelids where closed. He looked so weak. When he sensed her presence his eyes shot open. When he saw who it was his body relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked crouching beside him.

He let out a short laugh. "My bruises have bruises. But I'll survive a little while longer."

"I found the bottle and there is still some left."

He gave her a faint smile. "Good."

"You stay here. No one should be coming this way and the shadows give you covering."

Without another word Bedelia headed towards Christine's room. When she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks. There was no one outside her door. Panic seized her. She tried to remember if this was the former opera singer's room or if she had somehow gotten turned around. Looking around Bedelia was certain she was in the right hallway but where was the guard.

She walked slowly towards the door jumping at every shadow. Something wasn't right. Carefully she opened the door and let the light from the torches in the hall filter into the dark prison cell. The light fell perfectly on the makeshift straw bed. It was empty. The entire room was empty.

She felt tears slide down her cheeks and rushed back to Roaul's side.

"I'm sorry Monsieur, my idea for escape is working terribly. Miss Daae is not in her room. I did not even think that she would be gone. My brother must have her." She sank to the floor and covered her face ashamed.

"Don't cry Bedelia," he said removing her hands. "We can still make this work. Don't give up hope."

She nodded but still felt the hopelessness of the situation.

"What about their daughter? Surely if nothing else we can save the child."

Bedelia felt her spirits lift. Amanda was the reason she had decided to rebel against her brother. She just wanted to save her mother too. "You are right Monsieur. I left her alone sleeping in my rooms. But it's very close to Corbin's rooms …I'm scared."

Raoul nodded and leaned his head against the wall. He was fairly certain he had more than a few broken ribs. His wrist wouldn't stop throbbing and his head was pounding. He wanted to pass out right there in the hallway and give up but he knew that he had to be strong. If not for himself for Christine. It was his fault that her entire family was in danger. If he could save Christine's child that might pay for some of his sins.

"You don't have to follow through with this," he finally said. "I can go on without you. I would understand."

She shook her head. "No! I can't. Come Monsieur."

"Please call me Raoul."

Bedelia blushed again. She wasn't certain she could get used to calling him by his given name. She assisted him to his feet again but not without much struggle. She could tell he was getting weaker. He needed a doctor.

They only made it to the end of another hallway before they had to stop and rest. They were asking for the impossible. There was no way that they were going to make it to where Amanda was. There were two flights of stairs they had to scale. Bedelia had to go on alone.

"Monsieur, um, Raoul," she blushed at using his name. He was panting heavily and his eyes were closed. "I must leave you here. You cannot go on without killing yourself. I will put you in this small room here and I will come back for you."

"I can't leave you alone."

Bedelia gave him a smile. "Do not worry about me. I have been alone for years. I can do this, I must do this."

Raoul studied her face for a moment. It was the most determined he had ever seen her. This was not the same woman he had met. She was braver, more sure of herself. He could still see the timid and shy girl but she was gaining a backbone. He felt a strange fluttering in his chest. Something that he hadn't felt for a long time.

"I hate to leave you but," he felt another pain spasm coarse through his chest and clenched his teeth, "I think my body agrees with you."

She guided him into the tiny room. The opera house was full of rooms and doorways. She set him carefully down on the floor and passed him the gun.

"No, no you kept the gun. You will need it more. Besides if anyone found me I don't think I could even pull the trigger."

"I hate to leave you defenseless," she whispered.

"Just be safe alright?" he said giving her a smile.

"And you stay alive." He laughed but nodded.

Bedelia gave him one last look before heading back out into the hallway. So far her plan had gone terrible but there was still hope. Now that she didn't have to worry about Raoul she made it to her brother's rooms quickly. There was no one in the hallway here either.

When she tried the door she found it was locked. She let out a strangled cry. She remembered when Corbin assigned her to watch the child that he had specifically told her not to leave the room. If she did the door would lock automatically behind her.

Bedelia didn't have a key but she knew where her brother kept a spare.

She glanced at the door to her left, her brother's door. She tried to push the fear that rose up in her chest away but felt her hands shaking. She clutched her apron and focused on counting to calm herself. She wouldn't lose her resolve now. Taking a deep breath she opened her brother's door.

He never locked his room because everyone knew the penalty if they entered without permission. Even Bedelia wouldn't be protected from her brother's wrath if he found her snooping around.

She quickly ran to his desk and began scouring the draws. She finally found the key she was looking for under some papers. When she reached the door she heard the faint mumbling of voices. Her hand froze on the door handle, her face went pale. She couldn't make out what they were saying but soon the voices faded.

She let out a breath and slowly crept from the room. She came face to face with Corbin. His arms were folded across his chest and he had a deep scowl on his face.

"I, uh."

"What do you think you are doing sister dear?" His voice took on that sick sweet voice. It was his madman voice and not the voice of a concerned brother.

She avoided his eyes and tried to search for a reasonable excuse. "I was looking for you."

"Clearly, unless there was another reason why you were poking you head where it doesn't belong?"

She shook her head. She tightened her grip on the key. Her hand itched to slide the key into her pocket but she didn't want to draw attention to her pockets either since she had the knife and gun. Just then she remembered the bottle of wine. She couldn't remember where she had placed it. It could anywhere from Christine's room to her brother's. Her palms were sweating.

"I w-went to get some water and forgot the door would lock."

Corbin placed a finger on his sister's chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Did I ask you to do that?"

"N-no, I'm sorry. I'll just go—."

"Quiet!" he yelled. Bedelia jumped slightly and held back a whimper. He studied her face for a moment before bringing his hand back and slapping her across the face. She fell back from the force of the slap and hit the floor. She let out a cry as she felt the knife slice the inside of her thigh. She remained crouched on the floor trying to hide her new wound.

"Don't ever enter my space without my permission, understand?" He hissed. She nodded trying to keep the tears from spilling. "You can sleep out in the hall tonight."

He stepped over her and disappeared into his room.

As soon as he was gone a sob escaped from her lips. She sat crumpled the floor crying. Once the panic subsided she slowly moved. Luckily the knife hadn't sunk into the skin, just cut it; but it still hurt when she walked. She limped to her room and quickly opened it.

The good news was it looked like her brother was done with the Phantom and Miss Daae for the evening since he had been returning to his quarters. The bad news was his men were no longer occupied.

As soon as the door was shut she slide down the frame and buried her face in her hands.

"Bedelia?" Amanda's soft voice spoke. "Is everything alright." She crouched beside Bedelia and placed her tiny hand on her shoulder.

Bedelia looked up and tried to smile through her tears. "I will be fine. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Thank you." Amanda threw her arms around her new friend and kissed her check. Bedelia was surprised and taken aback at the affection.

"Come. Mons—um Raoul is waiting downstairs."

"I am not leaving without my parents!"

She figured the little girl would be obstinate. Christine had to be back in her room. Perhaps if they could get her out they would all realize that they had to escape while they had the chance and forget about the phantom. Although, Bedelia didn't think they would leave him.

The hall was still clear. The rushed through the halls, Bedelia couldn't go that fast. She kept stumbling because of the pain. The cut must have been deeper than she imagined. Going down the stairs proved to be more difficult. She almost cried out in pain when she tried to bend her leg.

"Bedelia! Are you alright?" Amanda said trying to support her.

She nodded. "I'll just have to go down carefully."

They made it to the bottom without running into anyone which Bedelia praised heaven for. She located Raoul and found that he hadn't moved at all. She had to shake him awake glad he was still alive.

"You made it back," he rasped.

"She is hurt Monsieur," Amanda said giving her new friend a concerned look.

Bedelia blushed. "It is nothing. Just a cut." She didn't want them to worry about her. "I have misplaced the wine." She felt herself flush more. It had slipped her mind completely.

"That is alright. You've done well Bedelia." His voice sounded so weak like he would pass out any minute.

"Are we going to get my parents now?"

Raoul sighed closing his eyes. "It's too dangerous."

"But Bedelia promised! I am not leaving without them."

"I think Miss Daae might be in her room. But without the poison…"

"Do you still have the gun?" Raoul asked, his eyes still shut.

"Yes," Bedelia didn't want to use the weapon. She could barely feed the first guard poison.

"Do you know how to use it?"

Bedelia nodded then realized his eyes were still shut and couldn't see her nod. "I know the basics."

"Good," his head dropped down to his chest blacking out.

"Monsieur, monsieur! Raoul," Bedelia shook him until he opened his eyes again.

"We won't be able to make it out without Christine. We need another able body."

Bedelia nodded understanding what he wanted her to do. She turned to Amanda who had an anxious look on her face.

"You have to promise me something. I am going to try and get your mother. But if I don't return in ten minutes you have to leave. Leave and go find help alright."

"But—"

"Leave!" Bedelia said a little more forcefully. She was surprised at the strength she had been able to muster. "That is the best thing you can do for your parents understand.

Amanda nodded tears filling her eyes. Once Bedelia was satisfied that Amanda wasn't going to go running back into danger she left the two on the floor. She limped back down the hall and peaked around the corner.

The guard had returned to Christine's door. There was only one which Bedelia was overjoyed about. Luckily it was around two in the morning which meant the graveyard shift.

She clutched the gun in her hands. She would have to be quick once she shot because of the noise it was bound to make. Taking a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway. The deafening sound of the gun rang through the opera house. Before Bedelia realized what she was doing she had shot the guard three times. He fell with a soft thud.

She stood there wide-eyed, gun still poised until the pain in her leg alerted her to action. She limped quickly to the door glad she still had the key. Christine pressed up against the door as soon as she had heard the gun shots.

"Bedelia?" She had been the last person she expected to see on the other side of the door.

"I've got Amanda. Come we must hurry." Bedelia noted the cut on the former opera singer's cheek as well as the blackened hands. Her heart ached at pain she must be in.

Amanda immediately launched herself into her mother's arms when they stepped into the room. They cried as they held onto each other. Raoul was barely conscious.

"Someone will have heard the gun. We have to leave."

"What about Erik?"

Bedelia looked away from Christine's face hoping she didn't have to explain it.

"We can't leave Papa!" Amanda sobbed.

Christine was torn. She knew that Bedelia was right. Someone would be coming. Looking at Raoul she wasn't even certain they could take him without being caught. However, she couldn't leave Erik. Not after watching for hours as McClendon had tortured him. The torture had only ended when Erik had passed out from loss of blood. McClendon had his men crudely stitch up the major wounds so he wouldn't die and sent Christine back to her room. Christine knew what she had to do.

"Bedelia will you take my daughter and bring her to Madame Giry. Tell her what has happened. Have her send help for Raoul."

"But what about you?"

"I'm going to go and get my husband." Amanda protested and demanded not to be left behind but Christine wouldn't hear of it. "If you want to help Papa you will go with Bedelia. Promise me?"

Amanda sobbed but nodded her head. Christine wrapped her daughter tightly in her arms and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Bedelia handed her the knife and gun knowing she would need them more than they did. Then they went their separate ways. Christine was surprised to find no one in the halls. The gun shot had been loud. The opera house was large but she knew someone had to have heard.

As she headed up the stairs she finally heard footsteps. It sounded like two or three of them. Panicked Christine quickly hid herself in a small indent among the shadows. Three men ran past her towards where she had been kept prisoner.

She quickened her pace and was able to find where they had been keeping Erik rather quickly. No one was outside the door but she knew there would be a few inside.

Without thinking she opened the door and shot at the first figure she laid eyes on. As he crumpled to the floor she realized with relief that he had been the only one in the room. She rushed to Erik's side and tried to shake him awake.

He groggily opened his eyes. "Christine? Am I dreaming?"

"No," a strangled sob escaped from her lips. She struggled with the chains pounding them with the handle of the gun.

"Christine," Erik said his voice a little stronger. "It is no use. Just leave."

Christine shook her head, her bloody hand reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I cannot leave you. Don't ask me to leave you."

He let out a raspy sigh tears coursing down his face as well. "Get Amanda and get out."

"She is safe, she is alright."

"Please Christine."

Christine sobbed burying her face in his neck. She was careful not to touch his chest. There were so many gashes and wounds covering his body.

"Let me die with you," she said.

Erik let out a strangled cry. "No! You have to get out. Think of Amanda. She needs at least one of us."

Christine pulled back realized he was right. She just didn't think she could go on without him. She gave him a delicate kiss trying to memorize the feel. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Christine pulled away. She looked back only once. Erik was smiling at her letting her know it was going to be alright.

As soon as Christine leaves the room her heart stops as she hears a gun shot.

**Again sooooo soooorrrrry! And to leave you on a cliff hanger. So cruel of me I know.**

**If you are not too angry with me and are still following this story I bless you. I can't even ask for reviews in good conscience. **


	13. A Savior

A Savior 

_As soon as Christine left the room her heart stopped as she heard the loud ring of a gunshot. _

The sound originated from the hall to her left. She wasn't certain why or what that sound meant, but she feared the worse.

All she could think of was Amanda and finding her body lying still on the floor. Without further thought, her feet quickly carried her to the sound. She was oblivious to everything else but finding her daughter safe or dead.

As she rounded the corner she was met with an unexpected shock—Madame Giry. The former ballet instructor stood over the dead body of Corbin McClendon.

"Oh good, Christine. Help me with the body. I need to put him back in his room."

Christine opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. What was she to say? The man she loathed was dead and the very last person she expected to see was now standing in front of her.

"Christine!" Madame Giry snapped. "Stop gapping at me like a dead fish. We need to act fast before the police get here."

"Police?" she felt like she was in some wild dream.

"Heavens child, you must have been through hell." Madame Giry dropped the arm of McClendon to stand in front of Christine. She gently took her shoulders. "It is over now dear. The monster is dead. Your daughter is safe."

Christine felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "Madame Giry I just don't understand how all of this is possible."

"I will explain later. I am running on a lot of good fortune. When Erik didn't return I knew that something went wrong. But when some men showed up at my house and took Amanda I became furious. They hurt Meg, she is fine now, but I had to take action. I pulled a lot of strings to locate this man's hiding place. Now help me with the body."

Christine nodded. "But where are we putting him?"

"I was just going to put him back in his room. I want to make it look like one of his men killed him."

Just then Christine remembered the other dead body back where Erik was located. Perhaps the police would think that there had been an uprising. "Back where Erik is. There is a man that, I, um, shot."

"Good, now grab his legs." Madame Giry said pointing to the feet. Christine tried to pick up the feet but they only made it a short ways down the hall before Christine had to drop the feet because of the pain in her hands. The adrenaline had been pumping so much that she had almost forgotten about her burnt hands.

"I'm sorry Madame Giry."

"Hush child. It is fine. This will have to do." Dropping the arms Madame Giry pulled out a white mask and placed it on McClendon's face.

"What are you doing?" Christine asked thoroughly confused.

She gave her a half smile. "I am giving the police the Phantom of the Opera of course. He matches the description. A monster. Now where is your husband?"

Christine never would have imagined things coming together as they were now. She quickly led the way back to where Erik was being held. When she entered the room Erik immediately scowled at her.

As he was about to reproach her, he saw Madame Giry. His face resembled what Christine imagined her face looked like when she first saw the ballet instructor.

"Erik you look more like Hell than you have ever before in your life." Madame Giry said pulling keys from her pocket and unlocking his cuffs. Christine was by his side to catch his semi-limp body.

"And you are a vision from Heaven. How on earth did you get here?"

She smiled. "That is indeed the question of the hour but for another time. Right now you need to make yourself scarce. The police are crawling this building and if they find you then there will be no escape. I only got them to come because I assured them that I would deliver the Phantom."

He grunted. "Well I hope that means that I won't be the Phantom that they are catching."

She laughed lightly. "You are correct old friend. But in order for that to work you need to pull another of your famous disappearing acts. Are you up to it?"

Erik's face was grim but he nodded. They all headed out of the room. "Love you." He said giving his wife a squeeze on the arm before leaving her embrace. He used the wall as support and disappeared around a corner.

Christine desperately wanted to go after him but she was finally catching onto Madame Giry's plan. She needed to pretend that she had been kidnapped by the Phantom and it would not do if she had suddenly disappeared.

Madame Giry put her arm around Christine and started to lead her back to the front of the Opera house. As they neared the front Christine could hear lots of commotion of moving feet and talking men.

Police were everywhere. As they were coming down a flight of stairs one officer approached them. He was an older gentleman with a graying mustache. He looked like he was in charge.

"Madame Giry! I thought I told you to stay outside. How on earth did you get in here?" He took his place on Christine's other side and assisted her down the rest of the stairs.

Madame Giry stood up straighter. "I was going to get my friend. I knew that your men wouldn't plow into the building but would take their time going floor by floor. She didn't have any more time to waste. It was a good thing to that I disobeyed your orders."

"A good thing! Ha! You are just lucky that you are not dead. There is a madman on the lose."

She gave him a grim smile. "Yes well not any more. It appears there was a scuffle on the fifth floor. The Phantom's men turned on him and shot him dead it seems. Poor Christine was terrified out of her mind so I am glad that I came when I did. I fear she might have been driven made if I waited a moment later."

"Madame Giry, taking the law into your own hands—"

"I did nothing wrong but rescue my friend. Now if you excuse me this woman needs a doctor." She pushed past the officer and headed outside. However, the Chief of Police followed them out the crumbled doorway.

"I still need to ask Miss Daae some questions."

"It is Madame Destler." Christine stated. She was liking this officer less and less.

"Pardon me Ma'am. But we have been trying to track down the Phantom for years and there are many things we would like to know."

"Well there is nothing really to tell Monsieur. The Phantom is dead and I have not seen him in years until recently when he took me and my daughter from my home. Now if you will excuse me."

Christine quickly spotted her daughter. Amanda on seeing her mother ran to her side and threw her arms around her mother's waist. Christine held her close, glad that the nightmare was over.

"Where is Papa? Is he alright?" Amanda's panicked voice attracted the attention of the Chief again. Christine tried shushing her.

"He is at home, safe of course. He is most likely waiting for us, worried sick."

Amanda quirked her eyebrow. "But Mama we can't leave him."

"We are not leaving him but he is waiting for us. Now hush we can speak later."

"What is your name child?" The officer asked giving them all a wide grin.

Amanda just glared at him and clutched her mother's dress tighter.

"Monsieur Lefarion, I implore you to leave this poor family alone." Madame Giry said stepping in between the officer and Christine. "They have been through enough without you prying and poking. They need medical attention and rest. After that time then I give you permission to ask as many questions as you deem fit."

The man almost argued but drew back slightly at Madame Giry's stormy face. He decided that perhaps she was right. He just couldn't help but feel that most of the story was being covered up and he was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. He nodded and headed back inside.

"Thank you." Christine said softly. Madame Giry gave her a smile and guided them back to where the doctor was currently looking at Raoul.

"Mama but what about Papa? Is he still inside?" Christine glanced around before answering.

"No darling. He is safe but we mustn't talk about him until we are back at Madame Giry's house alright? It is still not safe."

"But they keep talking about Papa like he did all of this. All these men are saying horrible things about him and—"

"Hush now," Christine said wrapping her daughter in her arms. "We can discuss all of this later. No more alright?"

Amanda searched her mother's face before nodding slowly.

Christine was grateful for such a smart daughter. They never hide the fact that Erik had been masquerading as the Phantom when they had met. They didn't want to deceive their daughter. For the most part she knew everything of their past. They had kept a few of the more gruesome things from her.

But Christine and Amanda knew the real Phantom and not the heartless cold animal that people claimed he was. And oh how he had changed over the years. He wasn't the same man but she knew that people would never understand that. And Christine never really explained to Amanda what other's thought of her father. It just didn't seem necessary.

Christine sat on the rubble, placing her daughter next to her. She was exhausted and it was finally catching up with her. She watched as the police rushed in and out of the building. They slowly would bring out the bodies of McClendon's men or bring the men out in cuffs. Christine prayed that Erik had made it safely out of the building.

She would have no trouble believing he could do it on any other day but he had been so badly wounded. He had barely been able to stand. What if he passed out due to loss of blood and someone found him.

For Christine the nightmare had not completely ended.

**SORRY! I have some great excuses and some not so great. I had this chapter almost finished back in October as I had mentioned before but then my USB drive died on me. It just fell apart. Who knew it could do such a terrible thing. I lost so much work . It took me a while after that to even work up the motivation to write again and for that I am sorry.**

**I have about one maybe two more chapters left. Thanks for everyone who has stuck through this story till the end. I know that I have been terrible making you wait long long long periods of time between chapters. **


End file.
